<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lore Atlantis by BreeEasterling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885767">Lore Atlantis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling'>BreeEasterling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Dating, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Making Out, Multi, Parental Abuse, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Romance, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take of what Poseidon and Amphitrite's story would look like in the Lore Olympus Universe.</p><p>More tags to come as story progresses!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Doris/Nereus, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the preface I wrote for an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a while now... Please let me know if this is something you would be interested in reading more of! Also would LOVE to have a Beta, so if you're interested please let me know! (I've never had a beta so I have no idea of how to go about finding one...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Goddesses sat across from one another in awkward silence. Both did their best to hide their discomfort from one another as they sipped their cocktails and waited for their companion. It had been mere days since Hades and Persephone had made their engagement public and already Hera had insisted that the two Queens treat their future sister-in-law to lunch. Of course the Queen of Gods had planned the entire affair and still failed to arrive on time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amphitrite discreetly checked her phone, her heart leaping for joy as she saw Hera had texted her only to have her hopes dashed by the actual message.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><b>Queen Bunny:</b> </span>
  <span class="s1">Haven’t even left yet, cover for me xo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Queen of the Seas took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Amphitrite’s shyness wasn’t common knowledge, so it was easy to deduce Persephone was left to believe her future sister-in-law simply didn’t enjoy her company. The idea of starting off on the wrong foot made Amphitrite sick, so with another sip of her cocktail she tried to think of something to break the ice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “May I see your ring?” The shakiness of the Queen’s voice took Persephone by surprise. They had only ever shared the most basic of greetings with one another, but Amphitrite gave off the aura of strength and confidence… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course!” Persephone was delighted to show off the ‘rock’ (as Eros called it) to anyone who asked. Hades had designed it himself and Persephone adored it, refusing to take it off for any reason whatsoever since he had given it to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amphitrite delicately cradled Persephone’s left hand in her own as she looked at the piece of jewelry. The platinum band was engraved with vines with impeccable detail while the large pink, oval cut diamond was surrounded by clusters of tiny white diamonds, all shimmering in even the faintest of light. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hades had shown Poseidon and I a few designs.” Amphitrite explained, her voice a bit steadier this time. “I had wondered which he would pick.” Persephone blushed as she withdrew her hand. “He did a fantastic job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you, your majesty.” Persephone smiled at her ring before tucking her hands back into her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amphitrite almost choked on her cocktail. “Oh, please none of that!” Persephone’s eyes had widened a bit in surprise, Amphitrite knew she had to explain herself. “We’re going to be sisters… No need to be formal. Plus, I was born a commoner. Even after over one thousand years I’m afraid I’m not fully comfortable with being treated so… Highly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Persephone released a deep breath, relived that she had not actually offended the monarch. “I can understand that… The whole royalty thing, I don’t think I’ll ever get use to it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If it helps, it was months after being crowned Queen that I actually answered to my title.” Amphitrite admitted with a shy smile. “At least you’re marrying Hades, he’ll make the transition easy. Poseidon was so sweet with me…” The memories of the early days of their marriage and reign brought a wistful smile to Amphitrite’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Sea Queen’s dreamy expression did not go unnoticed and piqued Persephone’s interest. Hades had explained Poseidon and Amphitrite’s open marriage after the first time Persephone witnessed Poseidon leave an event with a nymph on his arm. It was then that Persephone became fascinated by the Sea Monarch’s relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know how Zeus and Hera met…” Persephone explained as she absently stirred her drink with the cocktail straw. “But I know nothing about how you and Poseidon got together.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amphitrite smirked at the question as she took a sip of her cocktail. “No one ever told you the story?” Amphitrite looked at her future sister-in-law through her long, thick lashes. Persephone shook her head no. “It’s not exactly short…” Persephone glanced around the restaurant finding that it was relatively empty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, it seems like Hera has stood us up, and Hades will be in his meetings with Poseidon and Zeus all afternoon…” The pink goddess smiled at her new companion. “So if you’ve got the time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amphitrite let out a small sigh as a soft smile spread across her face. “Well, it all started with a boat…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The 50 Nereids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amphitrite gets her first glimpse of Poseidon and is unsure of her feelings of the encounter.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trireme = Greek Warship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eione burst into the dining room as if her fins had been set on fire. Panting and grinning like a fool she sashayed across the room to take her seat at the table, fully aware of everyone’s eyes on her. Not that this bothered her in the slightest, being the center of attention was her preferred state of existence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nice of you to join us.” Father teased from the head of the table as he peered at his daughter overtop of his newspaper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eione flashed him a sweet smile as she batted her eyelashes. “Good morning, Daddy.” She was laying it on thick. “I saw something very exciting this morning!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Either that or you got into the nectar.” Actaea muttered beside me as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips, I couldn’t help but snort in laughter earning the two of us a dirty look from our younger sister. Eione didn’t waste much time on us though as she quickly looked back to our father. “I saw King Poseidon!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This only caused my forty eight other sisters to erupt into gasps and squeals. Ever since the war ended they had all been dreaming of being picked as the new Sea King’s bride. The very idea of becoming Queen made my stomach churn, who would want to be under such scrutiny? Queen Hera was barely crowned and already her every move was watched and criticized. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Father sighed and set down his paper before studying Eione. “How did you manage that? His palace is miles from here.” Of course father already knew the answer; all of my sisters had been taking turns spying on the King’s new palace even before it was completed. Now that he was living there full time they had a schedule to ensure his every move was documented. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eione disregarded this question and turned her attention to Galene and Haile who were asking her for vivid descriptions of King Poseidon’s appearance. Rolling my eyes I did my best to ignore the mindless chatter around me as I sipped my tea. It was too early to be so excited over something as silly as a man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As the oldest of fifty it was assumed I would marry first, but I was in no hurry. There were few men I had met in my life that I had interest in romantically, and even fewer that I could tolerate for more than a few moments of conversation. Father introduced me to every man he considered an eligible suitor—not that there was a great number of men who fell into that category—but none had lasted long. They were either boring, or rude, or saw me as nothing more than an ornament. If I was going to marry, I wanted something more. I wanted passion, love, but above all I wanted a man who saw me as an equal. </span>
</p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every day after breakfast my sisters and I would go into the ocean and explore. Atlantis grew by the day, something new seeming to appear every morning. Stores, businesses, schools and even a University now occupied the city. After Oceanus fell Poseidon spent decades cleaning up the seas and making it not only a place where the sea creatures could live happily, but thrive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The waters of the Mediterranean Sea were particularly clear as I leisurely floated on the surface, soaking in the noontime sun. Occasionally I would flick my tail, splashing my sisters as they poked above the water, giggling and playing games with one another. The ocean was so calm it looked smooth as glass as I floated, which only served to irritate my younger sisters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> In the midst of the peaceful afternoon little grey head poked above the water, bright eyesframed in teal scales staring at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I sighed, knowing ignoring her would get me nowhere. “Yes, Thetis?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The young nymph rose up in the water high enough to expose her naked shoulders. “We want to play in the waves.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I opened a single eye to look at my little sister, gathered behind her were a few other of the younger girls. Turning my face towards the sun I smirked to myself. “There are no waves today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Can’t you make some?” Thetis was unable to keep the annoyed edge off of her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course I <em>can</em>.” If she was going to ask me for favors she could at least ask properly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Thetis huffed, I didn’t need to open my eyes to know she was scowling at me. “Amphitrite, will you <em>please</em> make waves for us to play in?” Thetis asked in her sweetest voice. It was insincere, but at least she understood my point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With a deep sigh I straightened up in the water, tucking my tail below the surface and facing my sister. “Much better, I’d be happy to.” Thetis’s answering grin was contagious. Turning towards the shoreline I lifted my arms above the surface of the water. With a deep breath I pulled the water towards me and away from the shore, before gently pushing it back again, repeating this motion a few times generated enough waves for my sisters to dive through and continue their games without getting too close to the shallows. For a time I watched as my little sisters played in the waves, the sound of their giggles mixing with the crash of the water as their fins shimmered in the sunshine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite!” Psamathe called from the rocks at the base of the cliffs by the shoreline, she pointed out to sea. Following the direction she gestured I was surprised to find a warship of all things. It was impressively large, meant to carry well over 100 men at least. The Trireme’s massive white mainsail sported the seal of Poseidon; a golden trident framed with a pegasus on either side, wings outstretched as they leapt towards the top of the weapon. All around me my sisters swam as quickly as their fins could carry them towards the ship all hoping to catch a glimpse of the king. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When the youngest of my forty-nine sisters swam past in a streak of green scales I sighed and swam after them. If father found out I allowed them to approach the King’s ship and just stood ideally by he would be furious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There were murals of the King throughout Atlantis, as well as a large statue of him in the middle of the city but I had yet to see him in person. My sisters went out of their way to see him but when they did it was always from a fair distance. Today it seemed they had grown tired of admiring from afar and intended to meet our King, one way or another. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> By the time I reached the hull of the ship men were already leaning out of the ore-holes of the ship, waving and calling out to my sisters. Actaea and Erato had the right idea of staying a little ways away from the ship in order to keep a better eye on our younger sisters. As the three eldest we spent the majority of our time babysitting our rowdier sisters, a job which only became difficult when men were around. Now not only did they have a fresh audience, but they were hopeful a king was near. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I am so glad we grew out of that kind of silliness.” Erato sighed as she watched Calypso playfully spray a dryad with water. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “When we were their age father never allowed us out alone anyway.” Actaea reminded us. “I think he got tired of Calypso harassing him and having the others join her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He also has us to watch them now.” I narrowed my eyes at a particular satyr who was getting a little too close to Eione, when he felt my gaze he backed off and blushed. I didn’t enjoy scaring people, but with sisters half-naked by Olympian standards I didn’t want to take the chance of one getting snatched out of the ocean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A glint of light on the deck of the ship caught my attention, looking towards the offensive beam of light I found it coming from the sun bouncing off of a silver trident. Holding the trident was a tall God with long, thick green hair and matching skin. His coloring reminded me of algae, with his eyes a deep stormy grey. On his handsome face was a long dark scar that seemed to miraculously leave his left eye unharmed. From the deck of the ship he smiled as he watched my sisters splash and swim around the hull, distracting his men from their duties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who dares to disturb my men?” The God called out, his voice playful yet authoritative. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Calypso saw her chance and took it, rising up in the water to expose her naked breasts and stomach she beamed up at the God, batting her lashes and smiling innocently. “We do!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The green god smirked but seemed largely unfazed by my sister’s nudity. “That does not tell me <em>who</em> you are, my lady.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’re the Daughters of Nereus, your majesty.” I called out, not wanting Calypso to get any more ideas. My sister looked over her shoulder, glaring at me… But it was for her own good. The last thing the fifteen year old needed was hope that she would marry a king who was over one thousand years old.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That was when King Poseidon’s attention turned from my younger sister, to me. His eyes locked with mine and his previously humanoid ears popped into fins that matched my own. This sudden change in appearance caught the King off guard, he blushed and looked away from me, clearly trying to compose himself. It was endearing, but I tried my best to keep from laughing at his obvious embarrassment. After he cleared his throat and straightened his chiton he looked back to me and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The legendary 50 Nereids.” He looked over the group of us, not quite counting but at least taking stock. We were an impressive sight, a rainbow of colors, shapes and sizes all beautiful in our own unique ways. But he was also flattering us…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Legendary is a bit generous, your majesty.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He arched an eyebrow as his gaze returned to my face. “All I have heard is how beautiful and kind you all are… Surely those stories are not wrong?” The way he looked at me made me feel exposed; I sank beneath the surface of the water to ensure my body was obscured from the shoulders down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We are here to serve; protect those who encounter dangerous waters and maintain the sea life that is unable to protect itself.” I explained as I looked over my shoulder and nodded to Erato and Actaea, understanding me perfectly they began to gather the others. “Now if you will excuse us, we will allow you to resume your day.” I gave a small bow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wait! Don’t go yet.” Poseidon called out, leaning over the railing of his ship, his eyes still trained on me. “I’d like to talk to you more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My younger sisters begrudgingly began to dive beneath the surface and out of sight, I wanted to follow them. Looking between the King and their retreating forms I took a deep breath. “Another time, your majesty!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then at least tell me your name!” He begged before I had a chance to dive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Looking back up at the ship one last time I forced a small, sympathetic smile. “Amphitrite.” Before Poseidon had another chance to speak I dove beneath the surface and chased my sisters down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Swimming towards our island home I struggled to get the memory of the way Poseidon looked at me out of my mind. It was unlike anything I had experienced before. Part of me wanted to stay and talk to him, to learn more of the King. But a bigger part of me was frightened by how open and friendly he was. Mother had always made it clear how dangerous men were, especially unmarried men who would face no consequences for unsavory actions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon didn’t give me the impression that he would harm a guppy, much less myself or my sisters—but that didn’t keep the fear of the unknown at bay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome but please be nice, I'm sensitive.</p><p>All Nereid names are coming from Hesiod's Theogony (as listed on wikipedia)</p><p>I'll try to update as close to daily as I can but Animal Crossing is a major time suck...</p><p>xoxo Bree</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Night the Stars Tripled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A party gives Amphitrite a second chance to consider her feelings</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: introduction of physical abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mother stood behind me fussing with my hair as I sat at her vanity. The mirror I looked into was framed in seashells, each of them holding a slight imperfection. Mother had always said our imperfections are what made us unique and that they should be celebrated which is why she bought the mirror in the first place. I knew better though, mother found imperfections annoying and unladylike… father just refused to buy her a new mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I winced when she pressed a pin a little too deep into my scalp. “Hush, I’m nearly done…” She muttered through the pins still held in her teeth. Three weeks since my sisters ambushed Poseidon’s ship and now we had been formally invited to a party in Olympus. It was the Summer Solstice so Hera and Zeus were hosting one of the largest parties of the year. In years before mother and father would have gone alone, but this time my sisters and I were specifically listed on the invitation. Mother refused to bring all of us to Olympus, but she was allowing the ten eldest to go. This infuriated most of my sisters, but I couldn’t blame either of my parents for not wanting to spend the evening keeping track of all fifty daughters in a sea of strangers. We each carefully selected our gowns, ensuring we got the best of the shared clothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The grey silk gown I had found in the back of the closet hugged my curves and cut low on my chest, showing off ample cleavage. Mother had turned her nose up at the gown at first, but Erato had been able to convince her that I would be modestly dressed in Olympus. Nudity in the ocean was no issue for our mother; it was more uncommon to wear clothing than not while in the ocean—yet mother had objections to us showing off any skin while on dry land. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Actaea wandered into the room, her tall slender grey body sheathed in the blue chiffon gown she had selected, her white hair swept to one side. She settled on the edge of our parent’s bed to put on her shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Finally content with the twist she had put my hair in, mother stepped back. “There! Perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">* * *</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ballroom was brought to life with lanterns as the sun began to set below the horizon. Remaining as close to my sisters as physically possible I scanned the crowd, I wasn’t sure who I was looking for until I saw him. Of course he wasn’t mixed in with the general crowd. The three Kings were on the balcony looking over the party from above along with the other Olympian Gods and Goddesses. Even from across the room I could feel his eyes on me. <em>Don’t look up, don’t look up, don’t look up…</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My mother sharply pinching my arm, pulling me from my thoughts. “Amphitrite are you listening?” I found my family staring at me, my sisters were smirking at me knowingly but my mother was watching me like I had gone insane. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, sorry mother.” My head dropped slightly out of habit as I quickly fell into line with my sisters and followed our mother towards the bar. After receiving their drinks my parents wandered off arm in arm to socialize, as they faded into the crowd I felt a wave of relief. The further away my mother was, the better my evening would be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Erato shoved a cocktail into my hands. “Mom is such a cow at parties, ignore her.” She encouraged. I reframed from correcting my sister that our mother was like this all of the time, not just at parties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Actaea moved to my other side and inspected the back of my upper arm where our mother had pinched me. “You bruise so easily…” She mused, a crease between her elegantly shaped eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright that’s enough about Trite’s iron deficiency.” Melite announced to our huddle as she pushed Actaea away from my side with a bump of her shapely hip. “We’re in Olympus, we’re at a party with an open bar—let’s have fun!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Following my sisters as they wove through the crowds and socialized with as many new people as possible was entertaining in it’s own right. Gods, dryads, nymphs, and saytrs of every breed mingled among the music and alcohol. Simply being out in Olympic society for the first time gained the ten of us plenty of attention, and made it difficult to keep track of where anyone was in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After an hour of mingling I was standing with my back to the room while talking to Nessaea and a young saytr named Ollie (who was flirting with us more aggressively than I had ever encountered before). Finding his advances annoying I was not fully paying attention to the conversation, instead allowing my mind to wander as I sipped my drink… Maybe if I had been paying more attention I would have seen the warning look on Erato’s face in enough time to prepare myself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A large hand caressed my bare shoulder blade as gentle as a butterfly wing. Startled by the sudden contact I turned on my heel and found myself eye level with the chest of King Poseidon. He smirked, finding my clearly startled state entertaining as I finally looked up and met his gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The King bowed without breaking eye contact. When he stood upright again he held out a hand to me while he smirked like a mischievous child. There was something about his eyes that captivated me; they were bright and sparkling with playful humor yet there was something beneath the mirth that I could not quite decipher. Known as the most comedic of the three Kings few assumed there was more to Poseidon than met the eye, but maybe there was depth to the joyful Sea God.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dance with me.” It wasn’t a question, yet his kind eyes told me I was welcome to decline. Glancing away from Poseidon for a moment I looked to my sisters who stood mere feet away. Was I looking to them for permission? Encouragement? I wasn’t sure, but all nine of them made gestures that pushed me towards the king and his outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Looking back up at Poseidon I laid my hand in his. The moment our skin touched, I felt a small zap and flinched, Poseidon must have experienced something similar since in the same instant he made a similar motion. As our hands separated, two balls of light emitted from our finger tips; his green, mine white. We both watched in stunned silence as the orbs of light mixed before disappearing just as quickly as they had appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That was odd.” My voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon nodded in agreement. “Never had something like that happen before…” He looked sincerely bewildered, pupils blown wide as he studied my face carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Poseidon lead me out onto the dance floor I felt as if everyone in the room was staring at us. Focusing on breathing in and out I allowed Poseidon to pull me into his arms, the warmth of his body enveloping me like a blanket. With one hand on his chest, my other still held tight in his own I allowed the king to pull me close, our bodies pressing together like puzzle pieces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He smelled of sea spray and sunshine even as we waltzed around the ballroom. Despite Poseidon’s usual carefree and goofy nature he was an extremely smooth dancer, expertly navigating the floor as he guided me like I was no more than a feather. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not wanting to think of the crowd around us, I focused on Poseidon’s face. At first it felt uncomfortable to meet his gaze but his smile drew me in and left me with a feeling of calm security.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you enjoying yourself?” The way his lips moved made me wonder what it might be like to kiss them. The thought flashed through my mind so quickly it was almost unnoticed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I am. This is the first year my sisters and I were invited.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon’s smile grew a little deeper as he glanced up at the balcony for the briefest of moments. “I know… I’ll need to find a way to thank Hera for lengthening the guest list.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My eyes widened. “Wh—what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The green god continued to dance us around the floor. “Might have asked my dear sister in law for a favor…” He winked at me. “Had to find a way to see you again, since you ran off so quickly last time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I did not run…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon bent down so he could whisper in my ear, his breath fanning over my neck sent a wonderful chill down my spine. “But you did <em>swim</em> away rather quickly.” He left a kiss below my ear before straightening back up. The patch of skin where his lips made contact might as well had been cauterized. “Why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His bluntness, mixed with the distracting sensation his lips left caught me off guard. Looking up into his stormy eyes I struggled to think of the right words; you’re handsome and that intimidates me? I feel things I don’t understand when you’re near? If I had shown up at home after my sisters I would have been slapped? None of my reasons felt like polite conversation for a dance floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So I decided to lie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I had plans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He cocked an eyebrow playfully. “Oh did you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t believe me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My question caused Poseidon to bring us to a sudden halt in the middle of the dance floor. “Of course I believe you.” The way he looked down at me told me he truly meant it, if I told him right then and there that the sky had fallen into the sea he would have believed me without question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Trust was something that did not come easily for me. I could count the number of people I truly trusted on one hand with fingers left over. Yet this man, this God was looking at me as if he would trust me with everything he had. It was frightening. Poseidon gave my hands a squeeze before he guided me off the dance floor and towards one of the open double doors that lead out into the garden. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lights were strung around the garden, illuminating the night in a soft glow. Flowers I had never even seen before were in full bloom, emitting smells sweet as sugar into the warm night air. Slipping into an alcove created by hedges Poseidon spun me back into his arms so that we were once again in a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Even in the dim light of the evening his eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Was dancing that awful?” I teased as he caressed my cheek, down my neck until his fingers traced my exposed collarbones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No. But sharing you was.” His voice was full of warm sincerity. “Do you have any idea of how amazing you look tonight?” The praise had my cheeks darkening in embarrassment as I silently thanked Gaia for rhetorical questions. Now was <em>not</em> the time to divulge my deep seeded insecurities. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Holding my face in his warm hands I felt myself melt into his touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite, can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Biting my bottom lip in anticipation I nodded, throwing caution to the wind. Poseidon was intimidatingly powerful, and able to illicit feelings I didn’t even know I was capable of with a simple look but hearing him ask me permission for something so innocent caused part of me to roar with confidence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The kiss started out whisper soft as his fingertips skated across my skin down my neck, shoulders, arms until his hands came to rest on my hips. Threading my fingers into his thick hair I pressed my body against his fully, fulfilling the sudden urge to be as close to him as possible. As I tugged his hair Poseidon let out a low moan and licked my bottom lip. On instinct I opened my mouth to his kiss, my head spinning at the taste of him. With the taste of sea salt and grapes on my tongue I sighed, unable to help myself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon began to kiss down my jaw and neck, moving one hand to the nape of my neck, gently angling my head back without musing my hair too severely. When he found the pulse point on my neck my eyes flew open as he sucked on the sensitive skin, causing the stars in the sky to seemingly triple in numbers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, commenting and the kudos (if you enjoyed!) &lt;3 </p><p>xoxo Bree</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doris learns of Amphitrite's admirer and there are consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a chapter I'm especially loving, but all of the content is necessary for the rest of the story... A little shorter, and again not my favorite.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We snuck back into the party giggling like children. Before entering we had looked one another over, straightening clothes and hair to ensure no one could easily deduce what we had been up too. At first we thought we were in the clear, the party was still in full swing. My sisters were completely distracted by the affair while my parents were rubbing elbows with a Goddess I had never seen before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Did we really just get away with that?” I asked once Poseidon had gotten us drinks from the bar. We were standing at one of the many tables scattered around the ballroom. People were still dancing, drinking and socializing completely unaware that anything had happened between us, it felt liberating to not have my every action be public knowledge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Green Sea God glanced around the room as he sipped his beer. I was mesmerized byhis kiss swollen lips and bright eyes. The knowledge that <em>I</em> was the reason for his slightly mused appearance made me giddy. “You know, I think we did.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ha! You didn’t get away with a thing.” Poseidon and I both whirled around in the direction of the voice. A foot behind us, leaning against a stone column was a young God who looked no older than me. He was very handsome with his rosy pink skin, broad shoulders and lopsided smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon cleared his throat. “Eros… You can tell?” Eros, The God of Sex and Love… I had heard about him, but never seen him for myself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That you two just dry humped one another to death in my grandmothers garden?” My face felt as if it was going to catch fire. “Of course I can! One fertility god getting all horned up is obvious enough, but two? Together, no less.” He rolled his eyes and sipped his martini. “It’s rude to doubt my abilities so thoroughly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I giggled and shook my head. “I’m not a fertility goddess, I’m not even a goddess.” Both Gods looked at me with confused expressions, Poseidon’s face the picture of befuddlement. “I’m just an ocean nymph.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eros made a clicking sound with his tongue before he composed himself with a gentle, sympathetic smile. “Right… My mistake. Well, I’ll leave you two to enjoy the evening!” Then he was gone in a puff of pink glitter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon studied his beer for a moment before he looked me in the eye again. I could see his mind working double time. “Did you just say that you’re a nymph?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I nodded. “Of course. You know my sisters and I.” I rolled my eyes playfully. “Nereids… We’re just nymphs with a different name because of our grandfather.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right… Oceanus.” Poseidon pursed his lips and leaned in closer. “Why do you think you’re a nymph?” His voice was barely above a whisper now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Now was my turn to furrow my brow in confusion. “Poseidon. Look at me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, I am.” He winked, a playful smirk played at the corner of his mouth, it was very distracting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well then you can see my ears.” I teased while making the conscious action of wiggling my fin-like ears. Every Ocean nymph had them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can also see your skin…” He traced one of the circular designs on my left arm. The designs covered my forearms and calves, they were only a few shades darker then the rest of my skin leaving some people to not even notice they were there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Defensively I withdrew my arm and crossed them over my chest to ensure I was out of his reach. “They’re birth marks, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “My mother.” Poseidon didn’t have an audible response this time, instead he nodded in understanding and took another sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2">* * *</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We remained in our own bubble of privacy for a few more hours, discussing everything; hobbies, hopes, dreams, goals, plans, desires, and anything and everything else that popped into our heads. In the shadow of the party we stole gentle touches of one another hands, whisper soft kisses on the cheek and lingering smiles to fulfill the desperate need we both felt for one another without giving ourselves away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eventually Erato interrupted us. She had told my mother I was in the bathroom and she would go fetch me. Turning to Poseidon and knowing we wouldn’t be able to say goodbye the way we would have preferred I settled for a curtsy while he kissed the top of my hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mother was drunk. “Took you long enough.” She snapped when Erato and I appeared by her side. “We’ve been ready to leave for an hour!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Father looked at her incredulously. “No we haven’t.” His argument was waved off with a flick of mother’s teal hand as she brushed past him heading for the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Actaea looped her arm through mine as we walked towards the exit. “So… how was your night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I thanked Gaia that we were still inside and under the technicolor lights of the dance floor, at least I was safe from my sisters seeing how dark my blush was. “I had a lovely evening. Didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh we all had <em>lovely</em> evenings.” Sao teased as she appeared at my other side. “But I don’t think any of us had as much fun as you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Once outside and back into the humid Olympus evening father summoned a portal to take us home; an arch of ocean mist that glowed in soft shades of green in blue against the light of the full moon. We walked through single file so mother could ensure all 10 of us returned home, quickly followed by mother, then father. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Reappearing in the foyer of our home I felt my heart sink back into its usual place. I hadn’t even realized how light and airy I felt after an evening of attention from Poseidon. But now back home and back to being one of fifty I felt deflated and exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Letting out a sigh I reached up for my hairpins as I walked towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What the in the name of Gaia is <em>that?</em>” Mother’s voice was venomous, my sisters and I froze in place, frantically searching for what she was about to go off about. I caught my father’s eye who looked positively panicked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mother what—” Actaea was cut off when mother surged forward and grabbed hold of my arm to ensure I stayed in place, with her other hand she fisted my hair and jerked my head to the side to expose my neck a bit better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It could have been seconds but it felt more like hours while my mother inspected the long expanse of my neck with everyone in the room waiting in tense silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite.” Her voice was no more than a growl at this point. “Why is there a bruise on your neck?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I gaped, unable to find the right words to lie my way out of it. I hadn’t even been aware of the mark, let alone what it looked like. How can you make up a story when you can’t even see the love bite?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before myself, or my sisters had a chance to make up a story there was a giggle from the top of the stairs. All eyes looked up and I felt my blood run cold. Two of my little sisters were perched on the top step; Eione and Thetis. Their smiles were devilish and scheming. Of all the moments of Eione to stick her nose where it didn’t belong…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sounds like you and King Poseidon did a lot more than talk this time.” Thetis giggled at Eione goading. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mother’s grip on my hair tightened, I let out a hiss from the pain. “<em>This</em> time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This wasn’t the first time mother had gotten physical with me. Her standard punish was a slap across the cheek, or a whipping on our backs when we were young… When she was really angry, she would backhand us. Well, she was really, <em>really</em> angry to hear that I had any sort of contact with a man without her explicit permission. Now to learn it was also a king? I feared she would throw me out completely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When I felt the sharp sting of her diamond ring against my mouth, I had wished she would have just gone ahead and thrown me out. First she had dragged me up to my bedroom by my hair, calling me every slur she could imagine; whore, slut, concubine, etc. After kicking in the door to my closet sized bedroom open she turned to me, backhanded me across the face and threw me inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I flinched when she slammed the door shut. Curled up on the floor beside my bed where I had landed I lifted my hand to my mouth, I felt the blood before I saw it. In my twenty three years of life I had only seen my own blood a few times. It was some sort of conspiracy to keep me from seeing my own blood, mother had even tried to convince me I would pass out from the sight of it, but that lie never took. The first time was when I had fallen as a young girl, but father was very quick to wrap my knee and made it very clear I was not to change my own bandage. Then there was the day one of my little sisters had bitten me when I was thirteen. It was on the back of my arm, so it was difficult to see anyway, but mother smacked my hand anytime I went to change the bandage myself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Now I sat in my bedroom, alone and bleeding for the first time in my life. Eros’s words immediately began to fly through my mind. <em>Goodess.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Was it possible? Had I been lied to and repressed this far in life?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Pulling my hand away from my mouth my head immediately went fuzzy at the sight before me. Not because of the blood itself, but because of what it represented. Against my green skin there was no denying what I was looking at; ichor, the golden blood of the Gods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">* * * </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I woke to the feeling of being lifted by strong, familiar arms. My head pounded, my eyes burned and my throat was raw and dry… Opening my eyes I saw my father’s face as he lay me down in my bed. I had cried myself to sleep on the floor, still dressed from the party, my hair even still partially pinned up. Now I was still in my gown, but my hair was loose, my jewelry was gone and I even felt the cool residue of make up removed on my skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Father smiled down at me, his pale blue eyes full of sadness. “I’m so sorry, my dear.” He whispered, his voice so soft there was no hope of anyone else in the house hearing him. Glancing to my small bedroom window I saw a sky full of stars, it must be the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is mother still angry?” My voice shook, even now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Father nodded. “Best to avoid her as much as you can for a little while…” I groaned at the idea, isn’t that how I live my life already? Tip toeing around my own home in an effort to avoid my mother?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leaning down my father kissed my forehead. “You’re going to do amazing things, someday my dear daughter.” He stood up and headed towards the door, pausing long enough to look back at me. “Be strong.” Then with a soft click of my bedroom door I was alone once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Invitation or Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amphitrite receives a some mail that may lead to something more than a lunch in Olympus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prisoners in Tartarus had more freedom. Mother decided that since I was “throwing” myself at men then I wasn’t responsible enough to leave the island. So I was confined. I was allowed to go in the shallows of the water, but no deeper than my waist and only in direct view of the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was while I laid in the shallows of the water, soaking my tale in the warm water that I saw the first fresh face since the party two days prior.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The god walking down the beach was unfamiliar. Tall, lean, with fiery red skin and a kind smile, dressed in mortal realm attire. His bright red hair was held back from his face in a golden band that matched his winged shoes and scepter. As he drew closer I stood up in the water, my tale washing away like the waves on the shore to leave my legs exposed. For a moment his eyes widened in surprise but then he composed himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Lady Amphitrite?” He questioned, his gaze never once wavering from my face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I have a letter here for you from Queen Hera.” He rummaged through his leather satchel to produce a thick cream colored envelope. Holding the expensive stationary in my hands I read over the front, my name was written in perfect gold calligraphy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Would you mind waiting while I read it?” I asked before he had a chance to excuse himself. “Just in case I have to send a response?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He smiled a little softer. “Of course.” Taking his bag off of his shoulder the god sat down in the sand and stretched his legs out with a content sigh. “I’ll never turn down a few minutes break with a pretty lady.” He winked playfully. “My name is Hermes, by the way. Should have probably introduced myself…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kneeling in the sand near Hermes I smiled at him reassuringly before looking to the letter. “No problem, I’m sure most recognize you…” Of course people would recognize Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. Normal, unsheltered people would at least… Breaking the wax seal of the letter I removed the inner card and read it a few times, struggling to understand exactly what I was reading. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You are invited to dine with her majesty, Queen Hera</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>When: 12 o’clock, Tuesday</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Where: The Palace</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>123 Olympian Way, Mt. Olympus</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This is a formal summons, fail to show are your own peril</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… Hermes?” I asked uneasily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The red God had settled into the sand, lying back with his hands folded behind his head and his eyes closed to the sun. At the sound of my voice he opened an eye. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, I can’t tell if this is an invitation or a summons…” Hermes plucked the card from my hands and read it over, his lips pursed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eventually he chuckled to himself and handed it back to me. “That’s Hera’s polite way of summoning you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My brow creased. “Is there an impolite way she summons people?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yea, when I just show up and tell you that we’re going to Olympus.” Hermes laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. “Hate it when she does that..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before leaving Hermes explained there was no need to RSVP to a summons since it was assumed no one was stupid enough to actually ignore a summons from the Queen of Gods. After saying goodbye to my new friend I hurried inside. First I went to my bedroom to find clothing, not wanting to burst in on my father in the nude, he had a habit of having guests without warning us, never giving mine and my sister's near constant state of undress an issue. I was still clasping my chiton at my shoulder when I knocked on my father’s office door, thanking Gaia that my mother was gone for the afternoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come in.” My father was a scholarly man with an office that more closely resembled a library than anything else. Each wall had a floor to ceiling bookshelves stuffed with volumes dating back to the Titan Era, which wasn’t terribly odd considering that is when he grew up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still holding Hera’s letter in my hands I stepped into his office. He looked up over his glasses and smiled. “Ah, daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hello, father.” I pushed the door shut behind me to ensure that my sisters couldn’t eavesdrop when they returned home from their swim. “I received a letter. Hermes delivered it while I was sunbathing.” I handed it over for him to read. Father’s eyebrows shot up into his white hairline. “I can’t ignore a summons from the Queen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You cannot and will not.” He agreed, handing back the letter. “You will go. No need to fret.” His smile remained but I saw the pain in his soft eyes. “I’ll take care of it.” By it, he meant my mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stepping around his desk I kissed his cheek before running back out of his office and up to the closet my sisters and I all shared. If I was going to dine with a Queen tomorrow than I better try to find something decent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">* * * </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sao sat on the edge of my bed re-reading Hera’s invitation/summons while Actaea and Erato fussed with my hair and make-up. With the help of three of my sisters I managed to select a cream colored cotton sundress that fell to my mid-thigh, brown sandals that laced up my calves, and simple gold earrings. Nothing we owned was especially modern, so we worked with the options we had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When father had put his foot down and told mother I would be attending the lunch alone I was positive even the Egyptian pantheon heard her screams. That was when I was positive I would not be allowed to shop for something new for the occasion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Erato kept making faces as she finished my make up, comparing a few shades of glass to my lips. At first I figured she was just being picky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Erato just pick a gloss and move on.” Actaea scolded as she finished the half-up half-down hairstyle she had decided on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m having trouble picking something to cover up the cut…” She admitted sheepishly. Thanks to concealer the bruise on the side of my mouth was covered, but my lip and the deep cut left there were a different story entirely. With green skin my options for lip colors are narrowed drastically and my normal clear gloss was not going to cover up a thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Let her see it.” Sao announced from where she sat on the edge of my bed. The three of us turned to her with wide eyes. “You heard me. Let Hera see what was done to you when mother found out that you did nothing more than kiss Poseidon.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Glancing between Actaea and Erato I found them coming around to the idea. “It’s not a horrible idea…” Erato muttered, tossing the beige lipstick back into the bag with the others. She handed me the clear. “Not like anyone would believe mother was violent without evidence.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mother had a reputation in public of being a kind, doting mother and loyal wife. The only truth of that being she was a mother and was a loyal wife. Loyalty did not mean she was a good one though. There had been times over the years that my sisters and I had considered going public with the way our mother treated us and verbally beat down our father, but every time we realized that no one would ever believe us. Mother was just too good at playing the victim. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Standing up to look myself over in the mirror I avoided looking at my face. I trusted Erato’s make-up abilities but didn’t want to look at the obvious lip bruise again. Adjusting the hem of the dress, I struggled to understand what looked wrong about my legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why do I look shorter than the last time I wore this?” I asked my sisters as they cleaned up their hair and make up supplies. Actaea looked me over before poking my exposed thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> “It doesn’t, but your so-called birth marks seem to have spread.” All three of them were suddenly inspecting my knees and thighs. </span>Looking down to where my sister had poked me, I saw it. Before the circular designs had only been on my calves and forearms. But now they had began to creep up my legs and were well past my knees and working their way up my thighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">* * * </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The atrium was beautiful. Floor to ceiling windows looked out onto Hera’s gardens while white gossamer curtains gently billowed in the soft breeze that came in through the open French doors. Everything from the furniture to the decor was crisp white and soft as clouds. Having been shown in by a flower nymph Hera stood when I was announced. I hadn’t gotten a chance to see her myself at the party and was not completely sure of what to expect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She was more beautiful than the portraits or stories ever described. Her golden skin seemed to glow against the fabric of her white pantsuit, her hair falling in thick curls around her face. Hera moved with an easy grace that most women could only dream of, and seeing her now with a silver crown atop her head, it was impossible to picture her without it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The warm smile that graced her face at the sound of my name faltered for a briefest of moment’s when I grew closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite, thank you so much for coming.” She was beaming, but there was something in her crystal blue eyes… She was holding something back. Meeting me in the middle of the room I accepted her outstretched hand and curtsied low.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your majesty.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her grip tightened like a vice, causing me to gasp and look up at her. When our eyes met a single tear slid down her cheek. I was considering what to say, worrying I had done something to upset her already when her grip loosened and her face resumed it’s previous gentle smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No need for such formalities, dear.” Hera’s voice was silken soft. “Come sit, lunch will be served in a few minutes.” We settled on white sofas adjacent to one another, only separated by a glass coffee table laid out with a chilling bottle of wine and a few crystal glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I wanted to thank you for your invitation.” Hera smiled as she poured me a glass of wine. “I’m sorry I did not get to introduce myself the other evening…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her smile deepened. “Oh no need to apologize. Poseidon was rather excited to have a chance to see you again. I was surprised I saw him at all that evening.” She held out a glass of white wine to me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Blushing, I accepted the glass and took a sip. The chilled drink was a much needed break from the embarrassed blush that I felt like covered my entire body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Picking up her own glass, Hera leaned back on her sofa and studied me for a moment. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve asked you here.” The way she watched me should have made me uneasy, but there was just something about Hera that made me feel safe. As if so long as she was around, no one could hurt me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes ma’am.” I admitted in a small whisper before taking another sip of wine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera sipped her wine and gazed out the open window wistfully. “I’ve known Poseidon my entire life.” She explained. “He is a good man, a powerful God… But he has never had any interest in a single woman for very long.” Hera rolled her eyes. “Which, being me, has been a bit irksome. So when he began to mention you, well I had to see what all the fuss was about.” Hera winked at me with a playful smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He talks about me?” My question was no more than a whisper. The idea of Poseidon talking about me to anyone made my heart beat faster, but to know he talks about me to his family? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera was smirking. “Incredibly frequently considering you’ve only met twice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Our conversation was interrupted by the flower nymph from earlier coming out with a tray of food. It was a light but beautiful meal of salad, a cheese platter with fresh olives, crackers, hummus and pita. As I popped an olive in my mouth I caught Hera’s eyes lingering on my face again, but this time she didn’t turn away as quickly or recompose herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite?” Hera was looking down at the salad on her plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What happened to your lip?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sao’s idea had sounded so easy when we were in my bedroom. Now, sitting in Hera’s private rooms in her home I wasn’t sure if I could go through with it. Despite the distance between us I felt as if my mother was just feet away and able to swoop in at any moment to accuse me of lying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork and ate while she watched me and waited for my answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I swallowed the olive and took a deep breath. “I’m clumsy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her brow immediately furrowed. “Why are you lying?” Hera set her plate down and folded her hands in her lap. “I saw what happened to you, dear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She tapped her temple with her index finger. “Visions, love.” I pursed my lips at this, so father wasn’t the only one who suffered with all encompassing knowledge. “Oh, and Hermes mentioned that you had clearly been hit.” I cringed, how had I not thought about him mentioning my bruised face to her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Does…” I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. “Does Poseidon know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera’s eyes softened. “No. Or, at least I didn’t tell him.” She sipped her wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Queen took a deep breath and set down her wine glass again. “I can’t have a guest leaving my home with an injury like that.” She explained. “Before you leave I’ll have Apollo come over and heal you. He has to be useful for something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you.” I whispered, looking back down into my wineglass in my hands. “My mother… She hit me.” Hera stiffened at my confirmation to her vision but I continued on. “It wasn’t the first time… I doubt it will be the last.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Physically abusive and manipulative… lovely.” Hera hissed before taking a bite of pita and hummus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Manipulative?” It wasn’t that Hera was wrong, but I had no idea of what she could possibly be meaning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera finished chewing before clearing her throat. “You don’t really believe you’re a nymph… Do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There was that question again. I had seen my own blood and was on a level positive that I had been lied to my entire life. But part of me, a naive part, was positive I could not be so silly as to not even know my true identity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I opened my mouth to speak but Hera cut me off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “All ocean deities have the same ears, dear. Even Poseidon. You want to try and convince the God the the Seas that he is a nymph because of his ears?” Shutting my mouth I realized Hera had a point and my argument was comical at best. “Your bruising is gold and you have the same markings on your body as your grandfather.” Hera explained in short order. “Gods are the only ones with ichor, dear girl.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Glancing down at my knees I was reminded my circular marks had begun to spread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They… They’re spreading.” I admitted look from my legs to Hera. “The marks, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera smiled knowingly. “As our powers grow, so do we.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I stopped aging two years ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There are all different kinds of growth. Power, awareness, strength… Just because you stopping aging, does not mean you’ve stopped growing. Well… except for Zeus. He has been stunted for centuries.” She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because who can resist shit talking Apollo?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Truth and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poseidon finds out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hera and I were halfway through the third bottle of wine when we heard a loud bang from the other side of the palace. It was well after dark now, the sun having set over an hour ago and we were both well past tipsy. Hera had sent Hermes off with a letter to my parents explaining I would not be returning home tonight and would be a guest of the Queen in Olympus until she decided she was ready to release me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I never realized being a prisoner could be so fun. We laughed and drank, lounging on the plush sofas of Hera’s atrium while snacking on fresh fruit kept in supply by Hera’s assistants.Hera had stories about Poseidon and the other five of them from the Titanomachy to fill more than a single evening. Our conversations were full of laughter, that was until there was that banging noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> We both sat upright on the sofas as muffled voices slowly turned into full on shouting that echoed through the halls. In my wine induced haze I struggled to make out the exact voices or what they were saying, but one thing was for sure whoever it was was enraged. Looking back to Hera I found her wide eyed. The queen chewed on her bottom lip as she set down her wine glass down and stood, smoothing her suit jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Remember how I said I didn’t tell Poseidon about my vision?” Hera’s voice was hallow as she kept her eyes locked on the double doors that closed the atrium off from the rest of the palace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I forgot to mention I <em>did</em> tell Zeus who has never kept a secret in his life.” The doors to the atrium blew open and three Gods burst in. Poseidon was leading them, or at least I thought it was Poseidon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His once gentle green eyes were now pools of black like an abyss. His hands were webbed between the fingers which now more closely resembled claws. Scales were beginning to blossom across his body beginning on his arms and neck and spreading as the rage rolled through him. The heat of his anger came off of him in waves, the air growing humid and salty with his presence. Standing not far behind him was Hades, who seemed the most aware of the severity of his little brother’s temper and was already standing by with bident in hand. Zeus on the other hand sauntered into the room with his hands causally in his pockets as if Poseidon losing his temper was a common occurrence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It took Poseidon only a moment to find me seated on the sofa, as soon as our eyes met he came to my side and kneeled down. Tentatively he reached up to hold my face in his hands that were slowly turning human again. Between the alcohol and his caress I struggled to hold myself together when his thumb ghosted over my lip. Wine already made me emotional, but to also have him looking at me like I was a cracked glass doll… it was too much. Slowly he turned back into the God I recognized, his scales faded back into skin and his eyes slowly returned to their soft, light green hue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is it true?” His voice was a harsh whisper as emotions flashed through his eyes; guilt, anger, sadness, worry. Zeus had clearly told him everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I grabbed hold of one of his hands that still framed my face. “It’s not your fault…” I wish I could have assured him more, convinced him that I had done something silly like walk into a door or swim into a coral reef. But I couldn’t lie to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This was all the confirmation he needed. With his expression darkening again Poseidon turned to look at his eldest brother who was leaning against the door. “Hades, you might want to head home, I’m going to be sending Tartarus a new occupant…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Zeus sighed. “Okay, stop being a drama king.” This did nothing but fuel Poseidon’s anger. “Who hasn’t smacked their kid once or twice?” His attempt of a joke meet four sets of deaf ears. Hera stood up and strode over to her husband for the soul purpose of flicking him between the eyes. “Ouch! I was joking, no one should hit their kid!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shut up!” Hera’s voice was murderous as she scowled at her husband. “Why did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Zeus’s only response was to shrug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Turning his attention back to me Poseidon leaned in, kissing the corner of my mouth where I was still bruised. His velvet soft lips would have sent me reeling any other time, but this wasn’t a kiss of passion or need. Instead it was full of love, protection, and just a hint of homicidal rage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No one is killing anyone tonight.” Hera said firmly. “Amphitrite is staying here, Apollo will heal her wounds in the morning. By then we’ll come up with a plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon scowled at the cut on my face. “I have a plan.” Poseidon hissed through clenched teeth. “String Doris up by her toes in Tartarus for a few hundred years…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The palace had no less than thirty-four guest bedrooms all lavishly decorated with rich fabrics and expensive furnishings. Hera showed me to a room with a cream and white color scheme. A massive four poster bed dominated the middle of the room, the white damask canopy giving me all sorts of fantasies about real, true privacy. A locking door and curtains? It was more privacy than I had ever been given before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hades had excused himself to return home, but Poseidon refused to leave stating that if I did have to return home, he would be personally escorting me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Following Hera down the hall of guest rooms Poseidon remained at my side, toying with my fingers absently as we walked side-by-side. When Hera opened the door and explained the locations of towels, extra blankets and a bathrobe Poseidon kept his eyes trained on my face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Goodnight, Amphitrite.” Hera said sweetly before heading towards a door diagonal to mine. “Poseidon, sleep in your usual room.” She instructed, tossing the door open haphazardly before walking away without another word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Once Hera was out of sight Poseidon leaned down to capture my lips in the gentlest of kisses. My head immediately went hazy at the feel of his warm lips on mine. My hands knotted in his hair as I pulled myself against his body, standing on the tips of my toes to ensure he didn’t have to bend over too much. I wanted desperately to taste his tongue again, but he remained chaste.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sweet dreams.” He whispered against my lips. As he stepped away from me I reached out and grabbed his hand which brought his feet to an immediate halt and his eyes to mine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t go.” I pleaded trying to keep my voice as soft as possible to avoid any echos from reaching wondering ears. “I—I don’t want to be alone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon moved behind me like a shadow as we slipped into the bedroom and shut the door securely behind us. Standing at the end of the bed, I slowly untied my sandals to kick them off before pulling my dress off the top of my head, tossing my bra and panties into a pile on the floor. Turning back to Poseidon I found him still frozen at the bedroom door his gaze locked onto my every move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I arched an eyebrow in silent question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He licked his lips as his eyes raked over my body. “You’re naked.” Gods, just having him looking at me made me burn with need.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes… you’ve seen me naked before.” His eyes widened in surprised as he desperately tried to remember when. “In the ocean that first day. Did you think I was wearing pants under my tail?” Poseidon’s cheeks darkened at the idea as he glanced away for the first time since entering the room. Feeling brave, a residual effect of the wine, I crossed the space between us so we were no more than a breath apart. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen a naked woman before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon released a ragged breath as I guided his hands to my hips. “You… you’re not like the other women I’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You… you’re hairless.” This time he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I chuckled lightly and slowly began pulling him towards the bathroom door. “How many hairy fish have you come across, your majesty?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> While Poseidon undressed I turned on the water in the massive room like shower. As steam filled the white marble bathroom I once again became acutely aware of how close Poseidon was. In the few times I had been in Olympus or around its citizens I was made acutely aware of how much more modest they all were. I was raised wearing nothing more than my tail in the water and not a whole lot more on dry land. Of course when I got older I was forced into clothing if strangers were near, but otherwise there was just no sense. When you live half of your life under the sea there doesn’t seem to be much of a need for modesty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It wasn’t the first time I had seen a man naked. There had been young beings that my sisters and I would come across while out exploring the oceans. Most of whom were all too willing to allow the group of us lure them into the water. Many mortals had a hard time controlling themselves when they saw us. Some even claimed our voices were the very reason they tore off their clothes and dove head first into the ocean, improperly calling us sirens. But none of those men looked anything like Poseidon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The lean plains of his body all seemed to point in the same direction. From his broad shoulders to his rippling abdominal muscles I felt myself begin to drool just a little. The scar on his face was not the only one he had, much like the mark on his face missed his eye, it also missed his throat but began again on his pectoral muscle, then continued all the way down to his mid-thigh in one single line. Around the edges of the scar were smaller, pale scars that only appeared in the bright lightening of the bathroom. Taking a step closer Poseidon remained composed as I reached out and traced one of the thin white scars. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Souvenirs.” Although it had clearly meant it as a joke, the gravel in his tone betrayed him. I nodded in understanding as I continued to trace the lines of his stomach with my fingers. Poseidon’s hands resumed their place on my waist as he tugged me against his body before burring his face in my neck. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen a naked man before.” The way he turned my words against me brought a shy smile to my face as he began to kiss down my neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Never one so close…” Poseidon pulled back to look me in the eye. “Never one I wanted.” He smiled so wide I was worried his face would crack in half. Pulling me back into his kiss I melted against Poseidon’s skin, he was hot to the touch, like sand on a sunny afternoon. With one hand in my hair and the other on my hip Poseidon kept me firmly in place while he kissed me as thoroughly. I allowed my hands to wander down his chest, across his abs and towards the delicious V at his hips. Just as my fingertips met the thicket of hair on his lower belly the hand that was on my hip suddenly grabbed both my wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not tonight.” He whispered, his voice betraying him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I pouted. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon chuckled as he guided me into the shower and under the stream of hot water. “Few reasons. First, you had a lot of wine. Our first time will not leave either of us questioning if you really wanted it.” Poseidon picked up the soap and poured a generous amount into his hands before lathering them up. He began to wash my back as he continued. “Second, I’m still angry as hell.” This caught me off guard, ever since we reached the bedroom he had seemed so relaxed, so composed and there was none of the outward symptoms of it like when he first came into the atrium. Poseidon gently turned me around and began washing the front of my body. His hands covering my breasts before washing my stomach. “I’ve gotten better at controlling my temper over the years… took decades before I was able to handle myself enough to not start a damn hurricane every time I was less than happy.” Poseidon shrugged. “But the third reason is probably the best one.” Poseidon pulled me against him, I couldn’t focus on anything other than the feel of our skin touching, every plain and curve of his body set me on fire. The kiss he left on my lips made my head spin a little. “When we do… I don’t want it to be in my brother’s house.” He traced the shell of my ear with his tongue, sending a shiver through me. “Because neither of us will be able to keep quiet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*marches back and forth waving "consent is sexy" flag*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amphitrite attends her first family breakfast in Olympus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I woke to the feeling of warm kisses on my jaw and neck. Slowly I stretched my arms up as the mattress around me shifted and a comfortable weight came to rest along my body. Without opening my eyes I ran my hands through Poseidon’s long hair and sighed against the feeling of his warm lips on my skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Memories of the night before flashed through my mind as Poseidon nibbled the sensitive skin behind my ear. We had washed one another, taking care to learn the new skin we had not seen before, which was a lot. Surprisingly Poseidon only had the long scar on his face, as well as the one down his chest, otherwise his body was left completely unmarred. When Poseidon had said we wouldn’t be having sex, he had meant it. At first I thought he had been teasing, but every kiss ended with innocence and eventually we fell asleep in one another’s arms buried beneath the blankets of the king sized bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon held me all throughout the night. Occasionally I would wake as he shifted around me, pulling me closer while sleeping. The movement was so simple but it made my heart swell to the point of bursting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know you’re awake…” Poseidon teased before nibbling on my earlobe. Keeping my eyes closed I smiled and pressed into him a little closer. The motion caused Poseidon to moan and lean into me in return, his stiffened member pressing into my thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When I did open my eyes I found a beautiful sight. Poseidon’s hair was still mused from sleep, his eyes were bright and he had the sweetest smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Slipping my arms around his neck, I began to kiss along his jaw. “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon sighed and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. Straddling his hips Poseidon relaxed against the pillows, allowing me unrestricted access to his lips, neck and chest. “I did… Except for this.” He grabbed my ass with both hands and squeezed playfully. “Pressed into me all night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sitting up so we were nose to nose I faked my most innocent smile. “If it was a problem all you had to do was say something.” Poseidon chuckled and slipped his hand into the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling me down against his lips for a firm kiss. When I attempted to gain access to his mouth he used the same hold on my hair to gently pull me away. The pressure on my scalp was on the verge of painful, but what caught my attention about the sensation was the tightening in my belly and the flush of arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon’s deep chuckle pulled me from my thoughts, opening my eyes I found him grinning widely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Like that?” His voice was like a caress as he flexed his fingers in my hair again before releasing and running his fingers down my neck, chest, then stomach until his hand rested on my thigh. Biting my bottom lip I nodded nervously as I felt my face flush. Poseidon sat up in bed and pecked my lips. “Well I look forward to exploring that.” He admitted with a wink. “But now isn’t the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">* * * </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking into the kitchen I was bombarded by the most wonderful smells as well as a spear narrowly missing my head before becoming lodged into the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ares! Damn it son, be more careful!” Zeus scolded from his seat at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The golden skinned teenager flashed a grin as he stepped forward and pulled his spear from the stone wall beside me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sorry ‘bout that.” He was a perfect mixture of Hera and Zeus, tall, broad chested and a shit-eating grin just like his father but his golden hue, his curls and his eyes were all Hera. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon sighed. “Amphitrite I’d like to introduce my nephew Ares, the God of War… who needs to work on his aim.” Gesturing to the other young man at the table, a God who looked a few years older than Ares at least with deep purple skin and jet black hair, his eyes were the same blue as his mother but he was larger than Zeus both in height and width of his chest. “This is Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge,” Poseidon introduced, “and Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.” The goddess beamed up at me with bright eyes and a kind smile, her entire appearance was in greyscale from her skin to her eyes to her clothing. Allowing Poseidon to show me to an empty chair I smiled at the three teenage gods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good morning, it’s nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Athena eagerly bounced in her seat across the table from me. “Hera mentioned you’re a Sea Goddess? I’ve never met one before but I’ve done extensive research. Tell me, what sorts of powers do you have over the oceans?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Over Athena’s shoulder Hera was busying herself at the cappuccino machine but paused when she heard the eager goddesses question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I was raised as a nymph, actually.” This caught everyone’s attention and more than one incredulous look. “So I’m still figuring things out.” In truth I hadn’t had much of a chance to figure anything out yet. At this point Hera was setting a coffee cup in front of me on her way to taking her own seat at the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Athena’s face only brightened. “Oh! I can show you the research I have! I have books and scrolls and…” She chattered on a mile a minute about everything she had found regarding sea deities. Under the table Poseidon gave my hand a squeeze as he winked at me. We all dined on the breakfast Hera had prepared while the three younger Gods bantered and argued about anything and everything, it was rather comforting and reminded me of home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Eventually they excused themselves one by one. Hephaestus was off to shadow Hades as he inspected a few volcanos in the mortal realm, Ares had soldiers to train and Athena was eager to return to her studies. Once the four of us were left alone at the table the conversation quickly shifted to the topic I had dreaded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dear, we need to discuss your return home.” Hera announced as she held my hand onto of the table, her blue eyes brimming with sympathy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well clearly she can’t just go back.” Poseidon argued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why not?” Zeus questioned as he leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The lies, manipulation, the abuse… pick your reason.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Zeus just waved off Poseidon’s concerns. “She is a Goddess, she can defend herself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She is a goddess with extremely under developed powers.” Hera interjected breaking her gaze from me to look to her husband. “If she just tries to start using them haphazardly she will hurt someone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The three of them began talking over top of one another, arguing my situation back and forth as if I wasn’t there at all. Although I did not want too, I knew deep down I wasn’t ready to turn my back on my family. I would need to return home and soon or else it would be worse than the night of the Summer Solstice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera and Poseidon were determined to keep me from having to return to my parents home, but Zeus was hearing none of it. He was fully convinced I could fend for myself. It was an odd feeling, having a near stranger have so much faith in abilities I didn’t even know I had until mere days ago. If I didn’t speak up they would go on all day, throwing arguments back and forth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I took a deep breath and turned to Poseidon beside me. “I have to go home.” He opened his mouth to argue but I pressed on. “At this point I’m sure my mother realizes that she cannot get away with physically abusing me anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon’s expression softened but the worry was still clear in his eyes. “Amphitrite… Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just for now.” I assured him, taking both of his hands into mine. “I will not do this rashly. If we do something foolish they will say you took me against my will. That I was forced to be with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon shook his hand. “I don’t care what people say, I just want you safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You may not but I do. I won’t have the mortals see you as anything less than you are.” I gave his hands a squeeze. “So for now, I will return to my parents custody.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You say that like they own you.” Poseidon scoffed. “You’re a grown woman, a Goddess. You aren’t owned by anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She is unmarried, Poseidon.” Hera whispered. “Until she is married… well her parents do have custody of her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Sea King’s jaw dropped. “That’s bullshit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Zeus shrugged. “That’s the law.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then change it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The God of Lightning rolled his eyes. “I can’t just change it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re the fucking King of the Gods, you can go around screwing mortals in the form of a duck but you can’t change an unjust law?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Electricity filled the air. “A <em>goose</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Still poultry!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera slammed her fist on the table. “Enough!” This only subdued the kings slightly. “Amphitrite wants to return home for now. So she will.” Poseidon clenched his jaw. “Once she is safely home, <em>Poseidon</em>, you can begin a formal courtship.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon scratched the back of his head. “What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You two will be able to spend time with one another both publicly and privately with my blessing with the assumption being that you will eventually marry.” Hera’s explanation was clear and simple enough. A courtship blessed by Hera herself was not something even my mother could argue with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Eventually? Why not just cut out the middle stuff and just get married now?” Poseidon spoke as if we were trying to decide on what to have for dinner. Staring up at him my eyes widened in shock as fear washed over me. Marriage? So soon? My feelings for Poseidon were still very new and I was unsure of their exact nature. The idea of locking ourselves into a marriage so quickly left me full of dread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No.” Hera growled. “You will not take a bride against her will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I never said—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite?” Hera effectively cut Poseidon off and turned to me, I dropped Poseidon’s hands and met the queen’s gaze. “Are you ready for marriage?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, ma’am.” I whispered, my chest feeling tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well there you have it.” Hera sighed and stood up. “Apollo should be here any minute to heal you.” She added with a squeeze of my shoulder. Then Hera turned her attention to Poseidon. “Then I trust you to escort her home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hera and Zeus excused themselves from the kitchen then, leaving Poseidon and I alone for the first time since leaving the room we shared the night before. The silence between us hung like a heavy fog, I was mortified and unable to look him in the eye. Poseidon took a deep breath as he reached for my hand which I gave to him freely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “For what?” My voice was much weaker than I had wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon let out a deep breath. “For my… short sightedness? I’d never want you to do something you don’t want too.” Lifting my hand to his lips he kissed my knuckles. “Big or small. I meant what I said, you’re a grown woman and you are not anyone’s property.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I couldn’t help the dry laugh that escaped my mouth as I looked down at our joined hands. “Until you marry me…” The crease in Poseidon’s brow told me he had no idea what I meant. “I’m a woman, Poseidon. I’ll go from being my parent’s property to yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon looked disgusted. “You’re kidding.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sadly no.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Silently a nymph appeared in the door way with a lean purple God behind her. Seeing them from the corner of his eye, Poseidon stood but before he went to greet Apollo he leaned down and kissed my forehead. The gesture was small but was the reassurance I needed that even after his bright idea for a rushed marriage, Poseidon was still the gentle man I thought he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Apollo was tall, handsome and arrogant. Kneeling beside me he worked quickly with a medical kit to not only heal the cut on my lip, but the bruising on my chin and arm. All the while he talked about himself, his goals of being named an Olympian and his accomplishments so far as a God—the urge to roll my eyes was painful. Poseidon refused to stand more than a few inches away while Apollo worked, keeping an unwavering watch over the Gods movements.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “All done!” Apollo announced as he stood. “Good as new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you.” I was grateful, even if his closeness did make me incredibly uncomfortable.Then with a wink and a fist-bump to Poseidon he strolled from the room, making the awe-struck nymph giggle on his way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I cleared my throat once we were alone again. “I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon chuckled as he helped me to my feet. “You know… You and Hades are going to get along great!” Then he leaned in for a much needed kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The writing struggle was real for this one.... But I'm excited for the next :) </p><p>I'm using a loose translation of the ancient view of women's status in society prior to marriage, please don't come for me...</p><p>Stay safe out there, y'all and if you're in a state/country/place "re opening" this weekend please be careful and use caution &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seahorses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poseidon shows Amphitrite what they are capable of doing together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before I take you back, can we make a stop somewhere? I want to show you something.” The excitement was evident on Poseidon’s face so I agreed. Taking me into his arms Poseidon pulled us through the ether walking us directly onto the steps of a palace in the middle of the sea. The building was incredible, seeming to come directly out of the ocean with tall towers and windows looking out onto the surrounding ocean in all directions. The walls were reminiscent of coral reefs both in texture and color. No matter which direction I looked there were no signs of land anywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where are we?” I asked as I wandered up the algae lined stone steps towards the sea-glass double doors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “My home.” He answered simply as he slowly followed after me. “We’re directly above the city right now. Dive off of a porch and boom, Atlantis.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Reaching the top of the steps I turned back to face Poseidon. “You were all excited to show me your palace?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon grinned. “No, this is just the best place to see them.” Taking my hand Poseidon guided me back down the steps until we reached the last one which disappeared into the water. Without a word Poseidon dove into the water fully clothed. Quickly stripping my dress and shoes I followed his lead and dove into the salty water, my tail unfurling as soon as I was submerged in. It was never comfortable to spend such long stretches of time in my land maiden form, but I didn’t think it polite to ask Hera to use her swimming pool. Once we were both in the water Poseidon guided me below the surface. The foundation of the palace was just as beautiful as the walls of the above structure. As we swam Poseidon stripped off his clothing, I had expected to see more of what I saw last night but was sorely mistaken. Now that he was submerged in the ocean Poseidon’s body had changed. From the base of his neck to his feet he was covered in scales, the colors ranged from the same green as his skin to a rich blue, with flakes of gold scattered throughout. The only article of clothing he kept on were the grey briefs he had been wearing since this morning when we dressed. His hands and feet had morphed as well, becoming webbed while his feet turned fin-like. He was a true sight to see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The further down we swam, the easier it was to distract myself from Poseidon; thousands of little creatures lived there on the reef that grew beneath the palace. Once we were deep enough that the water was calm Poseidon guided me towards a cluster of small creatures that looked as delicate as butterflies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What are they?” I whispered shifting forward for a closer look. The little creatures didn’t swim, so much as float and allow the natural currents to carry them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon smiled fondly. “They’re new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They look like little horses!” I giggled as one came to rest on my outstretched palm. It was such a delicate little orange creature. I looked over my shoulder at Poseidon. “When did you make them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t… We did.” His expression had shifted to something softer and more passionate. “On the summer solstice.” From behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling me against his chest I leaned my head back against his shoulder as I continued to analyze the little creature. “Evidently when we get… heated.” I blushed at the memory of our first kiss; the way his hands explored my body, how he felt pressed against me in the darkness… “We make things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But we didn’t even have sex.” I argued playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yea I think that’s why they’re so tiny…” Poseidon released me and moved so he was beside me, taking my free hand into his I felt the pull to look him in the eye. “Amphitrite… I’ve never made another creature with someone else; intentionally or by accident.” Poseidon reached out to caress the little animal’s tail. “We made a beautiful little creature without any effort at all.” His eyes were full of love as he looked back to me. “Imagine what we could do if we actually tried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Releasing the tiny animal back into the open ocean I took the chance to explore the coral reef that acted as a bridge between Poseidon’s palace and the City of Atlantis below. The different colors of coral gave a rainbow effect to the water while tiny fish, crustaceans and bryozoa swam and floated around us as if we were nothing more than another animal to co-exist with. Poseidon was thrilled to explain each and every creature, explaining when and why he made each one. Most of the creatures existed for practical purposes, to keep the sea clean, or to support the life of larger creatures that kept the mortals fed. But there were a few he had made purely for fun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The God of Ocean and the King of the Seas was practically bouncing for joy in the water. “I call them seals.” The odd animals swarmed around us, fascinated by my fins as they played with one another. They looked like puppies in the face, but their soft budgie bodies were definitely made for life around the sea. Their little flippers smacked against one another as they played. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They’re precious!” Giggling I reached out for one which happily swam into my arms and over my shoulder, his rubbery skin leaving a cool sensation against my skin. Poseidon was playing with one of the seals, holding it in his arms and spinning in the water to make a small vortex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he caught me watching him, he blushed and released the animal. “I wanted a dog…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then why didn’t you get a dog?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Scratching the back of his head Poseidon considered my question for a moment before responding. “Well, I wanted to make one. It was back when I had just figured out how to intentionally create life.” He rubbed a seal’s back as it swam between us. “I’ve tried to make land creatures, but it just doesn’t turn out right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon chuckled. “Take the Pegasus for example… I wanted to make a horse, well midway through I saw a bird and got distracted…. Now flying horses are a thing.” He threw his hands up in defeat. “So I stick to water animals.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">* * * </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We swam back to the island my family called home. At first we kept a brisk pace as we swam side by side through the water. But as we grew closer, we both slowed to a near standstill. When we broke through the surface of the water, my home now clearly within view Poseidon turned to me, his green eyes burning with emotion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m not ready to take you back.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Swimming to him I wrapped my arms around Poseidon’s neck while my tale wove between his legs in the water. Instinctively his arms wrapped around me and he buried his face in my neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s not goodbye.” I whispered, then a sickening feeling hit me and I pulled away enough to see Poseidon’s face. “Is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No!” His voice had grown rough. “I’m too far gone. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He spoke as one hand wove itself into my soaking wet hair and gently guided me towards him. Poseidon’s lips were hot and urgent against mine as he pulled me against his bare chest. Something about Poseidon was different this time, his skin radiated power and he somehow felt stronger. Melting into the kiss my mind was free of any thought except for Poseidon; his smell, his taste, the way he felt in my arms. I was drunk on him and hoped I’d never sober. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Poseidon began to kissed down my jaw and neck I briefly considered dragging him into the depths and making him mine…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t even think about it…” He growled into my neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I breathed, my voice growing weak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When Poseidon pulled away from my neck I made a sad sound which only brought a smirk to his face. “I’m not fucking you in the ocean less than a half mile from your parents house.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So not in your brother’s house, not in the ocean—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not in the ocean this close to your parents house.” He corrected firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That is still a lot of rules for a God with a reputation such as yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon threw his head back laughing. “Reputation? You haven’t mentioned my so-called reputation before.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So you don’t deny you have one?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not at all. I’m old babe, I’ve been with a lot of women and men.” Poseidon shrugged. “Is that a problem for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> For some reason his question caught me off guard. Poseidon’s expression was relaxed and patient as I considered what he was asking me. Did I have a problem with his past? Although physically we were within a few years of one another, I still knew he was at least 900 years older than me, if not more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, it doesn’t bother me.” It was true. He was here with me now, what did his past matter? Poseidon gave me another kiss that was far too brief this time. When he pulled away I glanced back at the house, I could see someone standing outside of the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’re being watched.” I mused, unable to look away from the house. I couldn’t be positive, but the emptiness in my stomach told me that it was my mother waiting for us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Releasing me from his embrace Poseidon kept hold of one of my hands. “She’ll never hurt you again, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I looked away from my mother and met Poseidon’s piercing gaze. “How can you promise that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With his usual cool confidence, Poseidon shrugged. “Because I’ll kill her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">* * * </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mother perked up slightly when she realized it was Poseidon at my side, but her interest in him did not last long. Once we were in the shallows he snapped his fingers and a chiton materialized on his body. Giving him the strongest of side glances I could muster I shook my head as my tale faded, leaving me completely naked. Seeing me nude and in the presence of a King mother’s expression turned to pure rage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amphitrite!” She scolded in a sharp hiss, reaching out for me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That was her mistake. As soon as Poseidon realized what she was about to do the wind turned cold and the sky went dark. Mother froze mid-reach and looked up as storm clouds gathered and a trident was flashing to existence in Poseidon’s free hand. Not wanting things to escalate further I squeezed Poseidon’s hand and gave his arm a firm tug. Turning to me I saw the anger in his eyes. <em>Don’t chicken out now… </em>I reached and placed a hand over his that was grasping his trident. Despite all of the sudden changes in weather it didn’t escape me that there was no signs of thunder or lightning in the sky. This sudden storm was 100% Poseidon’s doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We agreed to try this the right way.” I reminded him in a whisper. There was a second of hesitation before Poseidon’s shoulder’s relaxed. Then just as quickly as they have appeared the clouds cleared, the sky brightened and the golden trident faded from existence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> I cleared my throat. “Mother, have you met King Poseidon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still startled by the sudden change in weather mother opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water a few times before regaining her composure and bowing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your highness.” Her voice was tight and she glared at my body but this time she had the sense to keep her mouth shut and her hands to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Poseidon made no move to release my hand. “Doris. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Poseidon’s jaw was clenched, the muscles in his neck flexing with the effort he had to exert to not send my mother into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This caused my mother to go pale. “Oh? Good things I hope.” She tossed a section of long hair over her shoulder in an effort to be charming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not in the slightest.” Poseidon forced a tight smile before looking back down at me. “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” It was not up for debate, not that I would have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll be waiting.” Despite my mother being less than a foot away from us Poseidon held my face in his hands, kissing me firmly before stepping away and disappearing in a green haze. Now that we were alone I braced myself for some form of retaliation; maybe she would only grab my arm in an effort to keep from Poseidon seeing another face injury. Instead she kept her arms tightly crossed over her chest and a firm scowl fixed on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How was Queen Hera? I assumed you had been with her the last two days.” Mother growled as she followed me into the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s been less than twenty-four hours.” I corrected her as I headed towards the stairs, ignoring my younger sisters lurking around every available corner. “Poseidon simply escorted me home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Actaea was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh! Who healed your face?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Apollo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?!” If my mother had the ability to summon fire, it would have been coming out of her ears at this point. “How many men have you <em>been</em> with?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Something inside of me began to snap. There was a tension deep in my chest that was nearing it’s breaking point. I wasn’t sure what it was, or what it would mean with it finally did break but it felt powerful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I haven’t <em>been</em> with anyone.” I growled as I turned back to face my mother. “I have been a guest of Queen Hera’s who was kind enough to have me healed from injuries <em>you</em> inflicted.” This caused mother to shut her mouth in a hard snap. “Then Poseidon escorted me home to ensure I got here safely. Now if you will excuse me I have to prepare for a date tomorrow afternoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sao poked her head out from the doorway to the dining room. “You have a date?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> My gaze met my mother’s. “Yes. Hera has approved for Poseidon to officially begin courting me.” Then without another word I turned and took the stairs two at a time, Actaea and Sao on my heels as my mother fumed in the doorway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who talked about Lore Atlantis on the discord server, it really means the world to me! </p><p>I've taken a moment to actually write out all of the plot points I have in my head and all of the little things I want to happen and wanted to just go ahead and say this isn't going to be a short story.... Hope y'all are ready for a long(ish) story of these two fools :) </p><p>Thank you again for reading, happy Friday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poseidon and Amphitrite share their first official date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello world! I am terribly sorry for going MIA but life was not kind to me and writers block was cruel. But guess what? I am back! Yay! Hopefully I can brighten you LO Hiatus with a little Poseidon &lt;3</p><p>HUGE thank you to Myth_is_a_Mirror for her amazing beta skills and encouragement, I don't think I would have been able to get back into this story without her!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My bedroom door barely shut before Sao was bouncing on my bed. Actaea was on my heels, shoving me into my room and throwing the door closed to ensure no one else came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he a good kisser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was Hera like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see Ares? I heard he is so hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see Poseidon naked? Please tell me what his—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waved my hands at my sisters. “Oh gods, both of you stop!” Actaea and Sao went silent but were still bubbling with excited curiosity.  Taking a deep breath, I turned away, trying to figure out what to say to them. Of course they wanted to hear about everything, not only because they were excited for me, but because they had little else to fill their time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back at their bright, smiling faces. They were starved for excitement, for life. I couldn’t blame them. “He is an amazing kisser.” They squealed. “Hera was intimidating at first, but she is really very gentle. I did see Ares, and he wasn’t awful to look at.” I took another deep breath and pleaded to Gaia that I wouldn’t blush. “I saw Poseidon naked plenty.” Sao’s mouth dropped open into a wide, silent scream. “He is….” I couldn’t hold back the grin that plastered itself on my face. “He is perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie. To me, Poseidon was perfect in many ways beyond physical. He was a good person with a kind heart, a joyful outlook, and a passion for his work and people. But he wasn’t without flaws. </span>
  <span>He had anger within him, anger he clearly struggled with at times. I could tell he was doing his best to keep a lid on it, but his control would slip. People could be put in danger. I imagined what could have happened if I hadn’t tried to calm him when my mother acted up today. He could have done any number of things to her. Even after all she has done to me in my life, the idea of her ceasing to exist made my chest ache with hollow sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying in bed that night, I stared out the small window of my room at the nearly full moon. Knowing Poseidon was sleeping under the same blanket of stars left me feeling secure and safe. He had promised nothing bad would ever happen to me again. Logic and experience told me this was nothing more than another lie, but I wanted to believe in him. If this was going to work, I needed to trust him, regardless of what every part of me expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never before had anyone made me feel as safe and adored as Poseidon did. He looked at me like XYZ, and he seemed to always be touching me in some way. Any time my sisters and I came across men, they were aggressive in their advances, acting entitled to our attention and time. Their attitudes turned me away every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They next day, before Poseidon even made it to the front door, my sisters were squealing and racing through the house. Erato remained stationed at my bedroom door, putting her entire body weight into keeping it shut so none of the littles could burst in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re like a herd of cows!” Erato growled as she threw her shoulder into the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sao rolled her eyes and tied the sash on my dress. “Well hold them off. The last thing we need is forty-five other people in this closet of a room.” Actaea who had been lacing up my sandals paused. Feeling her hands freeze against my calf, I looked down and saw the concern on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trite?” Actaea lifted the hem of my chiton, exposing my upper thighs; the marks now spanning from my ankle up my legs, covering the front and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “Yea, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know they could move like that.” Sao breathed, seeing what we were talking about. Actaea licked her finger and tried to rub off the markings as if they were drawn onto my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” Erato asked as she continued to keep our younger sisters outside of the room. I shrugged as I looked between my sisters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to figure that out,” I admitted, swatting away Actaea and Sao from my legs. “But I’m sure it’s explainable.” Taking one last look in the mirror I felt confident that I was decent for whatever Poseidon had planned; my grey, cotton chiton fell to my mid calf, two silver clasps holding it in place at my shoulders, my hair was drawn up into an up-do at the back of my head, secured with a silver cord. With a sharp nod, Erato stepped away from the door which immediately blew open to expose my spying sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thetis was at the front. “He is so handsome!” She had a dreamy look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was able to take in the sight of him as I stood in the front doorway for a moment; Poseidon stood outside of the front door speaking to father. Their friendly conversation immediately ended when I cleared my throat, a grin spread across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s my girl.” He opened his arms to me. As handsome as ever, he wore a light grey chiton with golden clasps at the shoulders depicting Pegasus with their wings outstretched. Without hesitation I leapt into his waiting arms, throwing my arms around his neck so there was nothing but the fabric of our clothing left between us. Poseidon’s arms wrapped around my waist, holding me securely to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father chuckled as Poseidon set me back down on my feet. I let him go long enough to step closer to my father and kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the afternoon.” Father waved and walked back into the house, ushering my sisters inside as he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door was shut and Poseidon and I were given the illusion of privacy, we turned to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for courtship?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what courtship is now?” I questioned as Poseidon guided me away from the house and towards the water’s edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon shrugged. “Not really, but I’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may not have known what he was doing, but he had a good way of pretending. Poseidon took us to the city of Athens. In our mortal disguises we were able to explore the markets. I had never given much thought to Poseidon in mortal skin, but was not surprised that he was just as handsome with his tanned skin as he was in his natural shade of green. Having never disguised as a mortal before, I was worried of what I would look like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Poseidon praised as I inspected my arms and new hair. My white hair was now black, my algae green skin a light shade of copper, not as dark as Poseidon, but not as pale as some others in the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We explored hand in hand, stopping one another to point out something interesting or new. There were a few things we came across that Poseidon had not seen before, meanwhile I was in a strange land. Artisans, bakers, and merchants lined the streets, displaying their wares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you come to the mortal cities often?” I asked as we reached the end of the market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon shrugged as we sat on the edge of a fountain, watching the mortals pass by. “Mostly when Zeus wants to see his girlfriends. I see mortals plenty by accident since my domain is technically in the mortal realm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we sat in content silence, Poseidon toyed with my hand, tracing the patterns on my palm. It was times like this, when I was content and secure, that my mind began to run wild. Thoughts of what Eros had said about fertility as well as me being a goddess had been successfully hidden from me for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I say something?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon met my gaze with a gentle smile. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Why had I asked permission without even knowing where I wanted to start? The conversation had to happen, I knew that. If anyone could help me make sense of things, it was Poseidon. Now was as good a time as ever, but where to begin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I feel stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid?” Poseidon’s brow furrowed as the corners of her mouth turned downward. “Why would you feel that way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath. “I’m twenty-four years old and am just now learning that I’m a goddess. Then I’m told by the God of Sex himself that I am a fertility goddess?” My shoulders slumped. “Aren’t those all things I should have just known about myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon’s confusion faded, leaving his expression soft and his eyes full of warmth. Taking both of my hands into his own, Poseidon shifted so we sat facing one another and leaned down so we were at eye level. “When you were young, who taught you how to walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in my throat. “My parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you how to talk, how to read and write, how to swim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon nodded. “Alright, who told you that you were a nymph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His point began to become clearer. “My parents.” My words had faded to a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if they had been the ones to teach you everything you knew up until that point, how were you to know that they were lying?” Instead of struggling out a response I lowered my gaze to our joined hands. Poseidon released the grip of one of his hands in order to lift my chin to look back up at him. “They raised you on a secluded island in the middle of the mortal realm. They told you that you were a nymph, and since you had no goddess to compare to, you never imagined to question them. There is nothing stupid about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone have to tell you that you were a fertility god?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon blushed a little. “No… I just sort of figured it out along the way.” Leaning forward I rested my forehead against Poseidon’s shoulder, allowing his scent of salt and sunshine calm me. After a moment, Poseidon kissed the top of my head before speaking softly into my ear. “I know it’s all a bit confusing right now, and it seems like you might never make sense of who you are, what you are… But you will.” Sitting up straight I looked Poseidon in the eye again. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We left the market around dusk to leisurely walk along the beach. Hand in hand we watched the sky turn from blue to shades of red and orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… How did I do for our first date?” Poseidon questioned. We had paused to watch the last sliver of the sun sink over the horizon, Poseidon standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting atop my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, never having felt so content. “You did very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll agree to do this again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not against the idea.” Teasing Poseidon was too easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of my head. “Good. Because I already have something planned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For when?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two days from now. Sadly I am a king and do have some work to do.” Poseidon sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes. “Oceans don’t run themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning in Poseidon’s arms I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. “Do you ever get to take a day off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon shrugged. “Not really. Someone has to make it rain, change the tides, throw in the occasional earthquake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> earthquakes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a lazy smirk Poseidon leaned down and kissed my lips softly before whispering, “It’s all about balance, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * * </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We took the dry route home, Poseidon wrapping his arm around my waist before pulling us through the green ether. Materializing a few yards away from the front door, Poseidon went stiff. My mother stood on the patio with the same goddess I had seen her with at the Summer Solstice party. She was tall and beautiful with mossy green skin and vibrant purple hair. They conversed and laughed, seemingly unaware of our presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing up at Poseidon I found him looking uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?” I asked, giving his hand a squeeze in an effort to pull his attention back to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. “I didn’t know your mother had connections to Demeter.” Poseidon never looked away from my mother and her friend. Glancing back at the pair, I studied the goddess to be positive I did not know her. I think I would have remembered meeting someone who looked as poised as Demeter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen her before. Why does it matter who is friends with my mother?” Poseidon’s behavior worried me. He had never gone so rigid before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demeter and I use to date, Trite…” Poseidon finally looked down at me, his expression the picture of guilt. “Until I refused to marry her.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mark of Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena is able to help Amphitrite learn more about a phenomenon, but all it does is leave her with more questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Persephone’s outburst effectively silences the restaurant, the pink Goddess looked like she was either going to vomit or cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amphitrite nervously glanced around the room before leaning across the table. “Keep your voice down!” Patrons and wait staff alike had all frozen in place to watch on in fear as the Goddess of Spring bloomed, sprigs of vines and poison ivy surrounding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just told me my mother used to have a thing with my future brother in law and you want me to calm down?” Persephone’s screlias were turning red with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I asked you to keep your voice down.” Amphitrite sighed and glanced down at her phone, Hera had officially stood them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone took a deep breath. “Okay… If you keep going with this story, am I going to hear things about my mother a child should never know?” The look on the young goddesses face was one of pure fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe? But it has nothing to do with her relationship with Poseidon.” Amphitrite assured. On the one hand the Sea Goddess could see why Persephone was upset, Demeter had kept her so incredibly sheltered her entire life and taught her that men were evil gross things. The memories of Demeter refusing over and over to bring Persephone to Olympus were something Amphitrite would never forget, as well as always feel partially responsible for…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Persephone had finally calmed back down as the waiter sat a fresh cocktail down in front of her. “I’m ready to hear the rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief and awkward greeting to Demeter and Doris, I walked Amphitrite to the front door to hug and kiss her goodbye. Her tiny body melted against me, almost causing all the tension and annoyance I felt at Demeter’s unexpected visit to fade away… almost. Once she was inside and the door firmly shut behind her I sighed and headed back to the side of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter stared me down as I approached while still chattering away with Doris, their conversation hushed and tense. When I was within ear shot Demeter went silent, a slow devilish smirk gracing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely to see you, Doris.” Demeter said warmly, never breaking eye contact with me. “But I need to have a word with Poseidon… Olympian business.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris beamed, clearly oblivious to just how big of a pain in the ass Demeter is. “Of course! It was an honor to have you pay us a visit.” Then she turned to me. “Lord Poseidon.” She bowed. I strained a tight smile and nodded to the abusive woman before she scurried away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter’s entire body language immediately shifted, her face hardened, her eyes darkened and her lips pursed, finally the Goddess I knew had arrived. “A child, Poseidon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My entire body began to heat up. “She is an adult woman, Demeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter rolled her eyes. “She is twenty four!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, an adult!” I growled. “The same age as I was when I stopped aging!” I needed to remain calm, I was on an island in the middle of the mortal realm and if I allowed Demeter to get under my skin I’d likely flatten the place. I took a ragged breath in an attempt to quell my temper, but it did little good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you’ll do is leave her when she wants commitment.” Demeter teased, her eyes glowing with mischief. She was doing her best to piss me off, and as much as I hated to admit it, she was succeeding. “Just like you did to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed. “First of all, we have Hera’s blessing.” Demeter’s jaw dropped open. “Yep! Your own sister, the Goddess of Marriage herself! Second, commitment had very little to do with why I left you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this did was make Demeter angry. Good. She deserved it. We had interacted only when necessary in the last few hundred years since I called things off with her and it was high time she was reminded she had no power over me anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter narrowed her eyes at me. “Hera may have given you her blessing, but you can’t do anything without the parent’s permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This just made me laugh. “Why do you care so much, Demeter? Going to get between me and a marriage because it isn’t to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m getting between a man and a child.” Demeter was haughty, sticking her nose in the air with her arms crossed over her chest… I couldn’t wait to tell Hera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grown woman.” I corrected her. “I swear Demeter.” Shaking my head at her ridiculousness I sighed. “You need a hobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From my bedroom window I watched Poseidon and Demeter share a few tense words before he walked back into the sea, flipping her the middle finger as he went. Demeter remained on the beach for a few moments after, clearly enraged by the interaction before disappearing a puff of green ether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t bother me that Poseidon had relationships before me. At his age it would be strange if he did not have a history. But the idea of him having been with another Goddess, an Olympian at that… I couldn’t help but feel just a bit inferior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was typical; all of us gathered around the table with mother and father at either end. I half listened to Erato and Actaea gossip while I ate my salad, too distracted by the day's events to pay anyone much mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amphitrite.” mother said cooly without even looking up from her plate. “I’ve been thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Poseidon… He is much older than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically we’re the same age.” I shrugged, continuing to eat my salad as I reminded myself that I had the Queen of the Gods on my side… Not that it helped much in this particular moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means little, dear.” A pet name, great. “You’re still so young.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father sighed and set down his wine glass, his annoyance evident. “Where is this coming from? You’ve always said that Amphitrite is too old to be unmarried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother waved off father’s comment. “Nonsense. She is but a child.” My sisters and I all shared confused looks. Mother has wanted the oldest of us married off for the past few years… Now I was suddenly a child again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t feel comfortable with you socializing with a man of King Poseidon’s age unsupervised.” she continued, a mask of innocence concealing any hint of her scheming. My stomach began to knot up, was she really about to defy Hera? Not that it would be surprising…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother…” Erato spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hear no arguments!” Mother announced. “I’ll speak to Hera. She has no daughters yet. She doesn’t understand.” Reaching over she patted my hand. “You’ll be safe again soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of dinner was eaten in total, deafening silence. But as everyone exchanged confused glances and my mother smiled to herself, I began to plot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason Doris was under the impression she now had a failsafe way to keep me from ending up with not only Poseidon but any man she did not hand pick herself. The idea of losing the little bit of freedom I had just gained made me feel sick. There was no way I could allow myself to become imprisoned again. As I pushed my food around my plate, a comment made in Hera’s kitchen came back to me…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is a Goddess, she can defend herself.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later I found myself standing in the Hall of Olympians, a summons in hand, waiting for Athena. She had sent word that morning that she wanted to see me as soon as possible, so after dressing Hermes escorted me to Olympus. I had never seen the Hall of Olympians, but it was as grand as I had ever imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hall itself was a circular room with thrones for each olympian as well as Hades (out of respect, I assumed). At the head of the room, built up onto a platform were three thrones that were noticeably larger than the rest; the one in the center was white marble, trimmed in gold and decorated with lightning bolts and storm clouds, clearly reserved for Zeus. To his right was a throne made of coral and silver, seashells and small animals cast in silver decorating it, certainly Poseidon’s. To the left of Zeus’s throne was one made of obsidian, laden with jewels of every size and color, it was domineering and expensive, but also the most discreet of the others, much like Hades himself. Around the room were seats for each Olympian, each throne decorated to give a nod to their powers and domain. Athena’s was easy enough to find, since it had a perch for her owl as well as a compartment on either side for books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wandering through the hall, I found myself drawn to the coral throne at the head of the room. The tall windows behind it allowed warm afternoon sunlight to pour in, casting a sort of spotlight on the Sea Kings chair. Glancing around to confirm I was still alone I quietly crept up the three steps to the platform the King’s thrones were set upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a distance it was difficult to tell if the throne looked comfortable or not, coral was not usually a soft substance, so it was no surprise to find the seat itself was made of sea sponge. At the base of the throne, on the right hand side was a holster for his trident, while the left hand armrest had a cupholder, the small detail made me smile as I settled onto his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out across the room I tried to imagine what sort of business was conducted here, and what sort of tough, kingly decisions Poseidon had been forced to make. With a sigh I settled back into the chair and shut my eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It suits you.” I let out a yelp as the sudden voice broke the silence. Opening my eyes I found Athena settled on her own thrown, her owl still in the process of tucking his wings. The adolescent goddess grinned at me, a knowing look in her grey eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly standing I struggled to find the right words. “I shouldn’t have…” Crap, why did I sit on his throne?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena waved off my panic. “It’s a chair, not a sacred object. Now don’t go messing with the man’s trident…” Athena rolled her eyes. “Then again… maybe he wouldn’t mind sharing with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never even try to use his trident… all I can do is manipulate waves for a brief period.” My face heated up as I ran a hand through my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena hopped to her feet. “For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can only manipulate waves. For now. With practice, you’ll be able to do a whole lot more.” Athena held out her hand. “Come along, I have something to show you.” Down a few doors down from the main hall was a library. Floor to ceiling bookcases packed with ancient texts, scrolls, paintings as well as statues filled the warm space that clearly was Athena’s second home. She left me at the door to go to the desk where she began to spread a scroll open, weighing down the corners with other books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the desk, I was quickly able to identify the God depicted; his skin the same shade of blue as the deep sea, his hair the color of the caps of angry waves, his tail much longer than mine would ever be with two large fins at the bottom and six smaller on either side. Mother had a portrait of Oceanus hanging in her bedroom, she was proud to be his daughter, but there was something about this depiction that was different. His dark blue skin was covered in the same circular marks as my own, his neck, arms, torso… everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to make sure they were real, I reached out and traced one of the marks on his tricep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be sure, because I’m not allowed to ask him.” Athena explained. “But I believe you take after him in one aspect, if not many others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the same marks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Because your powers are similar.” I never looked away from the scroll. “Whenever you experience a surge of power, more marks appear. We each have something physical that changes when we experience a surge of power or emotion; Zeus generates lightning, Hephaestus starts fires, Aphrodite reduces every sexually active being within a 10 miles radius to a horny mess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am left with marks.” My voice was hollow. “So… They’ll never go away?” Looking away from the scroll I looked up to Athena who was watching me with steady, curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But the good news is they do stop… Oceanus’s did. Once he had control of his powers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart sank. “That could be years for me… I have no idea what I’m doing.” Tears began to fill my eyes, was I destined to be this mark covered demon like my grandfather? The idea of resembling him made me sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena put her arm around my shoulder, awkwardly pulling me into her side in an effort to comfort me. “It just takes practice! Plus you have Poseidon, I’m sure he can help.” The sound of his name made my chest tighten; would he still want me covered in these markings? Feeling empty and self conscious, I wrapped my arms around myself and looked back down at the depiction of Oceanus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the time between posting, I have been having a hard time with work and life lately but please know this is still something I am working on! I just want to be sure what I post is something I'm proud of!</p><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>xoxo Bree</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What Affair?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amphitrite is confused by more lies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit of a beast, but it is 2 scenes I both needed and wanted to get in and felt that I owed a solid chapter after being so inconsistent with posting, so please enjoy :)</p><p>As always, I am eternally grateful for the patience you all have with my postings! This chapter does include explicit sex (something I am still working on learning to write) so please feel free to leave any comments, tips, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poseidon had said he would be preoccupied for two days. At the time I thought it would be a nice chance to relax, spend time with my sisters and maybe even catch up on some reading. Sadly none of that happened. Instead mother insisted I follow her like a dog as she went about her mundane business, part of which was visiting Demeter for tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Goddess of the Harvest lived in a beautiful mansion on her large estate in the mortal realm. Flower nymphs fluttered about like butterflies, setting out a silver tea service, small cakes and pastries. As we sat and had tea on the terrace Demeter spoke mostly of propriety, the importance of duty, service and chastity. While she and Doris conversed over tea I was largely ignored, even when they were discussing me and my “inappropriate” relationship. My mother soaked in Demeter’s words like a sponge, agreeing with everything she said without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amphitrite? Are you listening?” Doris’s voice did little to draw my attention, but the sharp pinch of my arm certainly did. “Demeter was giving you instruction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing a smile I looked to the green goddess sitting across the table from me. “Apologies, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “No need, child.” There was that word again, it made my skin crawl. “I have personally spoken to Hera… She has changed her mind of approving your affair with Poseidon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Affair?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My chest began to feel hollow. “She hasn’t said anything to me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris laughed, catching me off guard. “Why would she? This is something she discussed with me personally after Demeter explained how inappropriate it all was.” Her patronizing tone caused my blood to boil. “Hera agrees, you’re far too young and immature for marriage, especially to a King so much older than you.” Nothing either Demeter or Doris were saying made sense. The courtship was Hera’s idea, why would she have changed her mind so easily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter if he is king?” I questioned, looking between the two women. “There is no law stating a King cannot marry a commoner. Zeus married Hera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera is one of the Six.” Demeter’s tone was dark before she quickly shifted back to a condescending smirk. “A king marrying a nymph?” Demeter laughed, as if the idea was so ridiculous it was comical. “That wouldn’t be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a nymph.” I snapped, my eyes narrowing at the Olympian Goddess who simply rolled her eyes at my argument. “But even if I was, what does that matter? My sisters are all nymphs, are you saying you believe them to be lesser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter did not hesitate for a second. “In power? In ability? Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit narrow minded, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris pinched me again. “Watch your tongue!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the tension in the room became too much and I snapped. “No!” Standing up, my hands balled into fists at my sides. “Stop it! All my life you prepare me for marriage and motherhood and now all of a sudden I am too young and immature?” Doris blushed as Demeter shot her a dirty look. “This conversation is over, I’m going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” Demeter growled. What happened next was sudden and unexpected. “You will listen to your mother, you will end this affair and you will devote your time and attention to helping with your sisters.” My jaw fell open, but Demeter was far from finished. “Hera herself has forbode the match, to continue seeing him would only be disrespectful to the Queen.” The idea of disappointing Hera was sickening after what she had done for me, but I still couldn’t understand how she was suddenly against Poseidon and I being together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying my best to remain brave in the face of a rageful goddess I crossed my arms over my chest. “Then I want to hear it from her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter’s jaw clenched. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Hera has changed her mind, and no longer approves, then I want to hear it from her.” The defiance in my voice surprised even me but I kept my head high. Doris decided to join in then, standing up beside me she grabbed my bicep with one hand before smacking me across the face with the other. The sting was not one I was a stranger too, but it was baffling nonetheless, at least this time she wasn’t wearing a ring and didn’t cut my lip open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive my insolent daughter, Lady Demeter.” Doris pleaded, still holding my arm like a vice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking away from me for the first time, she smiled at my mother, her eyes softening. “No harm, she is just so young…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doris threw me into my bedroom but remained in the doorway as I landed on the floor with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will remain in here until I feel you have learned how to be a respectful, obedient daughter.” Her voice was venomous. “You will not be continuing this affair and that is final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it an affair?” I cried as the door slammed shut behind her. The entire afternoon had left my mind spinning; why was there this sudden shift in my mother’s plans for me? What was so wrong with Poseidon that I was barred from seeing him again? What was this nonsense about an affair? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling onto my back I remained laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as the sun sank below the horizon. Not bothering to get up to turn on the light I allowed the darkness to wrap around me like a blanket; if what my mother was saying was true, and I would never see Poseidon again, what was the point in even trying? He was the light in my life, he was my path to freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house slowly grew quieter and quieter as minutes turned to hours, all while I continued to lay on the floor and wallow in uncertainty. I considered moving to my bed a few times, considered venturing out for food, but nothing seemed worth it. If I was to stay here until my mother deemed obedient, I’d likely die in this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a deep sigh I closed my eyes, maybe I’d just sleep down here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be comfortable…” Bolting upright, my heart in my throat, I found Poseidon perched on my windowsill. He smiled goofily. “Good evening, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly I was able to regain control of my breathing. “Dear Gods, Poseidon you scared me half to death!” I stood up from the floor as he came the rest of the way through the window, softly bouncing onto my bed before standing up beside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you die it’s alright, I know a guy.” He teased with a wink. Rolling my eyes Poseidon encircled my waist in his strong arms and pulled me against his chest. His warm skin was so soothing, his salt air scent clouding my senses as I leaned into him, breathing a deep sigh of relief as he held me close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for barging in…” He murmured against the top of my head. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away just enough to look up at him, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes. “Today was horrible, I’ve missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea King’s brow furrowed. “What happened?” We sat on the edge of my narrow bed, hands intertwined as I explained this afternoon at Demeter’s estate. Her outburst, my mother’s decision, Hera’s sudden disapproval…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re lying.” Poseidon’s temper was flaring, his eyes turning black as pitch, despite his best efforts to remain calm. “Hera has said nothing like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well that still doesn’t explain why  Demeter cares so much.” Poseidon looked down at our intertwined hands. “Poseidon… What happened with you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a deep sigh. “It’s not that complicated of a story… A few hundred years ago, Demeter decided she wanted to be a mother. Well, this was back before any other male Gods were old enough, so her choices were slim; Hades and I.” Poseidon ran a hand through his hair. “Well, she hates Hades… So that left me. She didn’t tell me at first that she wanted a baby… We started spending all this time together, I really fell for her.” Poseidon had a soft smile on his face and a far off look in his eye as he held my hands and continued his story. “But eventually she grew tired of me ‘wasting time’ and demanded that I marry her.” Poseidon rolled his eyes as the soft smile faded. “Being immortal, and still in the early years of being a King, I didn’t see the reason, or want to rush into anything… So I told her no and that was the end of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging from my conversation with her today she hasn’t really let it go.” I mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon chuckled. “Naw, doesn’t seem like it… Demeter is also real hung up on inter specie breeding, which is just dumb. Who cares? We all come from the same place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brow furrowed. “Where is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell if I know.” Poseidon chuckled. “I just don’t understand why Gods and other immortals can’t relax and get along. No one is any better than anyone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh I leaned forward until I rested my head on Poseidon’s shoulder, his arms instinctively wrapping around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand buried in my hair, the other gripping firmly to my hip, Poseidon began to kiss down my neck. Leaning my head back, a small moan escaped me as his lips left a trail of fire along my skin. Nothing about Poseidon’s actions made me feel as if he was going to anything more than we had done in the past, and yet I couldn’t keep myself from thinking about what it might be like to do more. Just feeling his hands run along my body drove me crazy, what would happen if he removed my clothes, touched my breasts, or ran his hands up my thighs to where they met my body…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought sent a shiver through me which Poseidon was unable to ignore. Breaking the kiss he pulled back to look me in the eye; his face was glowing with happiness. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into his bright eyes I struggled to find the right words. Would he even want me right now? In my little bed, in my parents house, surrounded by my sisters with only the thin plaster walls as separation? Gnawing on my bottom lip I tried to think of what to say, or if it was even worth asking…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… stop that.” His hand left my hair and moved around to cup the side of my face, his thumb gently pulling my lip from between my teeth. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning into his gentle touch I closed my eyes and tried to remind myself who I was with… I knew he wanted me, he had already proposed marriage in not so many words. He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t want sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do more.” My voice was much smaller and weaker than I had intended, and my cheeks erupted into a bright blush, but I maintained eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. “Like hand and mouth stuff?” I envied his ease in discussing this, he was cool, calm, a vision of relaxed tranquility while I was a quaking, nervous, blushing wreck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not saying no to hand and mouth stuff.” I giggled, there was no way to avoid it when saying those words in that order. “But I was thinking… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Looking him deep in the eye I prayed to every god that has ever existed that he understood my meaning. Poseidon looked right back at me with the same unphased, oblivious expression. Finally my patients snapped, and despite my embarrassment I just blurted it out. “Damn it Poseidon, I want to have sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately he broke into a face-splitting smile. “Oh! Oh okay, yea I can make that happen.” Poseidon glanced around my room. “But… Not there.” Quickly and carefully he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and stood up in the center of my room. “Hold on!” Then the familiar pressure of shifting between locations gripped my chest, but just as quickly as the pressure appeared, it was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were in a bedroom, it was easily six times the size of mine and absolutely stunning. The windows all looked out into the deep ocean, coral, fish and other small creatures were easily spied through the thick glass that kept the bedroom airtight despite the surrounding ocean. The floor was glass, allowing you to see the ocean below. White shag carpets were tossed around the room haphazardly, all had big fluffy throw pillows and blankets on them, like little island of coziness. In the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling from thick, ship grade ropes was the largest bed I had ever seen. It was framed in metal with dark blue silk sheets and pillows piled high. The entire room had a soft glow to it, it took a moment but when I finally looked up I found the ceiling was actually a fish tank of its own, well stocked with various bioluminescent fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon stood back as I took in the room, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” I asked, finally turning to face him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “My house. This is my bedroom. It’s the lowest level, about 6 meters below the surface. Not everyone can breathe underwater, so it’s airtight… but I like to be surrounded by water.” he shrugged, his cheeks warming. “It’s calming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon held out his hand, which I quickly accepted. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me firmly, but briefly before pulling away. “We can stop at any point. There is no pressure. I expect nothing from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon…” I took his face in my hands. “I want this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word he leaned back in to capture my lips in another firm kiss, but this time instead of pulling away he pressed forward, licking along my bottom lip for permission to deepen our kiss. Opening my mouth to him I moaned as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me flush against him as our tongues intertwined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was methodical in his movements, orderly really, but also gentle and unhurried. First he reached for the sash of my wrap dress, easily untying the knot and allowing the garment to fall open naturally. As he pushed the cap sleeves off my shoulders he took a half step back to admire the view. He hummed in approval as my dress fell to my feet, leaving me in nothing but my white panties and matching bra. After a lifetime of near constant nudity, it felt odd to be bashful, but under his hungry and adoring gaze I couldn’t help but feel like I should try and cover myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his hands down my arms until he could grasp my hands, he looked me in the eye. “You’re perfect.” His words were like a vow as he stepped back into my personal space. Feeling emboldened I grabbed the hem of his soft tee shirt and pulled it up, that was all it took to signal for Poseidon to strip down, except unlike me he had forgone underwear that morning. The sight of him naked brought a fresh blush to my cheeks. Sure, I had seen him naked before, but that was a night he made it clear we weren’t going to be intimate. This was the exact opposite of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this.” Poseidon reminded me as he reached for me, caressing my hip with his fingertips. How could such a gentle, simple touch cause my stomach to knot up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed at the idea of stopping. “Says you.” He began to laugh when I threw my arms around his neck and pressed against his long, hard body. “Now stop talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smirked. “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid me down on the soft mattress without ever breaking our kiss, his hands now freely roaming over my body as he removed my bra and panties, tossing them out of the way. With my bra out of his way he latched onto one nipple, sucking and nibbling while his hand fondled the other. Never having been touched like this I didn’t realize how my body would react until the pit of my stomach began to tighten, like a coil threatening to snap. Once satisfied he swapped sides and paid each breast equal attention, only sending me reeling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time his mouth released my breast and he began to kiss down my sternum I began to wonder how this could get better, I was already floating. Then I felt his lips on my inner thigh. Sitting upright in surprise, Poseidon paused and looked up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… are you about too…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick your pussy? Yes.” He was very matter of fact, one hand holding my thigh in place while the other traced my entrance, making it difficult to think straight. “I promise you’ll like it.” He winked. After a thirty second staring contest I nodded in permission before laying back down. Staring up at the ceiling, I watched the glowing fish swim as Poseidon resumed his gentle kisses from my knee up to the apex of my thigh, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once his mouth was latched onto my clit, a finger was teasing my entrance and his other hand grabbed a firm hold of my ass. “Whoah!” The word escaped me in a strangled moan, causing Poseidon to chuckle against me as he continued his work. He worked his finger into me slowly, I had done this to myself a time or two, but the intrusion was different coming from someone else, but welcomed as his tongue lapped at my clit. Once he had one finger easily working in and out he added a second which only caused me to let out another moan and arch my back. His mouth and hand worked in unison as I was quickly reduced to a moaning, withering mess, the coil in the pit of my stomach continuing to tighten until it finally snapped. At first it felt like my entire body had seized up, but the next second wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. My eyes flew open as I gasped for air, Poseidon continuing to work his fingers in and out of me but now at a gentler, slower pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was…” I still hadn’t caught my breath. “That was way better than what I’ve done to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon chuckled as he kissed his way up my stomach. “Amazing what you’re capable of when you’re not sharing walls.” Bracing his hands on either side of my head Poseidon smiled down at me, he was so precious and carefree. Reaching up I threaded my fingers into his hair to guide him down for a kiss. My salty taste was still on his lips but I couldn’t find it in me to care. As our kiss deepened Poseidon gently pressed his body against mine while still holding his weight, the smooth lines of his body lit me up like an electric eel, and his stiffened cock pressed into my thigh, causing me to subconsciously widen my legs further. Now able to settle between my legs fully Poseidon thrusted gently against me, allowing the head of his cock to brush along my folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down between us I grabbed hold of his member, enjoying the silk-over-steel texture as well as the little moan that left his lips as I moved my hand up and down his shaft. Smiling against his lips I began to guide the head of his cock to my entrance but Poseidon stilled himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, slow down honey.” He quickly disentangled himself before jogging over to his dresser naked. Opening a drawer he rummaged for a moment before pulling out a little square wrapper. “Don’t wanna go swimming without a life vest.” He teased, sauntering back over as he ripped open the packet and withdrew the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched carefully as he sheathed himself with the thin item before crawling back in bed beside me. “Poseidon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He took me back into his arms, us laying side by side now and began to kiss along my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze for a moment before withdrawing to look me in the eye. “Condom… They keep you from getting pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyebrows shot up. “You can do that?” The idea was one I had never considered, or been educated on. Mother always said sex came with the risk of a baby, no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, don’t want to knock you up just yet… I mean, I want that in the future but I’d like to have some fun before we start making babies.” Poseidon wagged his eyebrows. “Practice is the best part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I realized just how silly I must have sounded. “Sorry… Just always was told babies were what always happened, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smirked. “You have 49 sisters, I can understand how you would think that.” He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. “Now that we’ve covered basic birth control…” Taking hold of my hips, Poseidon moved me to straddle his waist, resting me against his lower stomach just above his straining cock. “You decide how we do this, the pace, the depth, all up to you.” He threw his arms up above his head. “Use me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swatted his chest, eliciting a laugh as he brought his hands back down to my waist. “Kidding.” Poseidon sat up then, cradling me in his arms as he kissed me gently. As he explored my mouth he took hold of one of my wrists and guided my hand down to his cock. Grasping him firmly I tried to remain calm as I guided him to my entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was much thicker than his fingers, but between my dripping core and his patients I was able to slowly adjust as I settled down onto him. Once he was buried to the hilt we paused; never before had I felt so full, so complete than in that moment--not because we were having sex, but more so because there was no way to be any closer than we were. Poseidon’s hands ran up and down my sides, gently urging me into movement. As I rose up every so slightly I moaned, the slight movement making my head spin with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” He coaxed as I became more confident in my motions; with Poseidon’s hands on my hips he guided me up and down, in small circular motions and even back and forth. Each new motion and angle hit a new spot deep inside of me, causing me to cry out and grasp his shoulders tighter, as if I was at a risk for floating away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Trite.” He moaned, his face between my breasts as he kissed and nibbled at the skin there. “You’re so fucking tight…” His words sent another wave of heat straight to my pussy, and I dropped down onto him a little harder. With my hands braced on his chest I found it easier to pick up rhythm, his hands now gently resting on my hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Poseidon wasn’t interested in keeping us in one position the whole time, tightening his grip on my hips he rolled me onto my back, pressing me into the plush mattress as he started a steady, punishing pace. Throwing my head back I cried out as he held my hips down on the mattress, kissing my chest and breasts as he continued thrusting into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his lips at my ear, his warm breath setting my skin on fire he picked up the pace. “You want to come again?” He asked, his voice thick with desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked dumbly. “I have a choice?” The tightening in my lower belly was uncontrollable, and if he continued this pace, between his thick cock sliding in and out of me and his pelvis hitting my clit with every thrust it wouldn’t be long before I was screaming in his arms a second time. Poseidon chuckled and kissed my ear before rising up onto his knees to adjust his angle. He used his new position to thrust even deeper than before while his hands kept a firm hold of my hips and his mouth moved between my breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I reached the precipice, Poseidon’s steady rhythm began to falter. I arched my back as the pressure in my stomach began to reach a breaking point and my entire body tightened around him. When my body was wound as tight as it ever has, the coil in my lower belly snapped and suddenly I was floating. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as I faintly heard Poseidon cry out above me as he found his own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We laid in silence, wrapped up in one another’s arms as our breathing slowly returned to a normal rate. Poseidon traced every curve of the marks that had officially spread to my thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” I whispered, running my fingertips along Poseidon’s taught abdominal muscles. “My mother told me I wasn’t to see you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon’s brow furrowed. “Huh… wish you had told me sooner…” For a moment I stopped breathing, but then he broke into a cheeky smile. “I have a blindfold around here somewhere.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! You're comments give me so much joy &lt;3 I have the next few chapters planned out but just need to get them written out. Hopefully life will be kind and I can keep a steady upload pace! </p><p>xoxo Bree</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Secrets and Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amphitrite has reached her breaking point, living with her mother is no longer an option.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What? Is this an update within a reasonable time frame?? Yes, yes it is! Sorry for delays, but now that I am unemployed (only sort of a bad thing) I'll have more free time! I hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zeus had his arm draped over the back of the couch behind Hera as he flipped through the paper, ignoring everything his wife was saying to us. Looking between the two of them I wondered if this was what all marriages were like… surely not. Not that I had many marriages to compare them to, they certainly loved one another more than mom and dad had, but that wasn’t saying much considering dad loved himself and power and eating his children. But the last thing I wanted was a marriage to a woman who I would grow to resent and find any and every excuse to disrespect. I wanted a partner, someone I could love and trust, someone to help rule my kingdom and raise children with. Someone like Amphitrite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking of her sweet face and soft smile made me feel like a love struck teenager, and I didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demeter can’t stop you two from marrying and neither can Doris without Nereus being on her side and that man isn’t stupid enough to defy me.” Hera was doing her best to assure me that there was nothing to worry about. “Just focus on building up that girl’s confidence, poor thing.” Hera shook her head as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… It’d be a lot easier if she didn’t have a curfew.” I rolled my eyes, the amount of control her parents had over her was disturbing. Amphitrite was smart, she could make her own decisions, it was hard to understand why they didn’t let her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus sighed and tossed his paper across the coffee table. “Seriously? That is so easy to get around.” Hera gave her husband a side eye that even scared me a little, but he carried on. “Just sneak into her bedroom after she goes to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying composed was difficult, but I didn’t want to tell Hera I had already deflowered my future Queen before we were even engaged, so I kept my cool and just rolled my eyes. “She lives in a house with like a million sisters.” Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair. “There is no way she has privacy there. How does that not drive someone crazy?” Hera nodded in agreement, setting her tea back down on the table between us. It was a quiet afternoon, making the sudden shattering of a window excessively startling. Zeus and I kept to our feet, my trident materializing in my hand as I turned towards the now shattered window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes slowly rose to his feet, shaking off broken glass. “Damn that window was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Adjusting his winged hat the Messenger of the Gods turned to face us. “Sorry about that, boss. I thought the window was open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus looked unamused while Hera pinched the bridge of her nose. “Three windows in a week, Hermes…” The Queen muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea sorry about that Hera.” Hermes apologized as he reached into his leather bag and pulled out a note. “Got this for Poseidon, I was told it was super important he got it as soon as possible.” Holding out the letter I recognized the bubbly script.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Poseidon, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For both of our sakes I am saying this through a letter. I am far too young and not yet mature enough to think of marriage. No nymph is worthy of the role as Queen, you are better suited for a goddess. Do what is right and forget me. Maybe one day we will meet again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eternally yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amphitrite</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing about the letter sounded like my Amphitrite, but there was no denying it was her hand writing. Just two nights ago we had sex, something we both enjoyed and now she was suddenly back to thinking she wasn’t only not good enough, but a nymph? Frozen in shock I vaguely realized when Zeus snatched the letter from my hands and read it over and over. Standing in my brother’s drawing room I began to feel my world fall apart, Amphitrite was it. She was the one I wanted to marry, spend my life with, have legitimate children with and she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that sucks.” Zeus muttered as he handed the letter to Hera. I was still stuck in my own head, trying to replay the two weeks of my life since we met, what had I done wrong? Did I miss something? Was this why she didn’t want to just go ahead and get married?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera cleared her throat. “Both of you read this letter, correct?” Zeus and I turned to face his wife, we nodded in unison. She thrusted back into my hands, an exasperated expression on her face. “Read it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Read it again, looked up and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen of the Gods rolled her eyes. “Now read the first letter of each sentence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus came to my side and we read the letter together, taking special care to note the first letter of each sentence… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” I felt dumb. “How did you notice that?” I demanded, scowling at Hera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An eloquent girl like Amphitrite wouldn’t write such a poorly formatted letter without a good reason.” Hera explained, arms crossed. “So I, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>read it closely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not a difficult message to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding Hera’s attitude wasn’t worth my time, I looked to Hermes. “When Amphitrite gave you this, where was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes ran his hand through his hair. “At her house, in her father’s study with both her parents.” He leaned in a little closer. “Her mom is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nice lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’m renaming you the God of Stating the Obvious.” Zeus muttered before turning his back to Hermes. “Well, brother, sounds like you know where to head first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier That Day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up in my own bed, alone brought a grimace to my face. After having a taste of what my future with Poseidon would feel like, I felt hollow without him beside me. After making love we had fallen asleep together, waking up to the chirp of dolphins early the next morning. We were able to return to my bedroom without any of my sisters noticing I was ever gone. I spent that entire day confined to my rooms, my mother sending one of the littles up food from time to time. By nightfall, Doris unlocked my door and announced I was now allowed to roam the house, but I was still not allowed to go outside without at least 2 of my sisters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before heading down for breakfast I made an evaluation of any and all exposed skin; no love bites, scratches or handprints were in sight--not that I was overly worried, Poseidon had been so tender with me. The memory of his caresses and feather light kisses brought a deep blush to my cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I made it down stairs my sisters were already in the dining room passing out toast and fruit, filling coffee cups and chattering about their plans for the day. As discreetly as possible I made my way to my usual seat, accepting a cup of tea from Actae as I sat down. She winked at me, not missing the glow in my cheeks but also knowing better than to ask in front of everyone. As we all settled into our meals I was momentarily able to forget that my mother was attempting to ruin any plans I had for marriage, a future or freedom from her abusive home. But only for a moment. Because as soon as she entered the room, the hem of her chiton sweeping the floor as she did, she started back on the same tangent she and Demeter had begun two days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris never actually looked at me as she rambled on about the dishonor that would befall Poseidon for marrying a nymph, or as she made snide remarks about my immaturity, impulsivity, naivety--all traits I did not actually consider mine. Occasionally I would catch my father’s unamused gaze, or my sisters would cock their heads to the side like a confused dog, but overall we remained silent as she continued her lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Doris had first decided she would not allow me to marry I had been scheming. There were a few options for a girl in my position; of course there was the option of going along with my mother’s wishes, dedicating my life to raising my sisters and being the “obedient” daughter she suddenly desired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absurdity of that idea brought a smile to my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Option two, run away with Poseidon. I knew he would, he had offered the first night we slept beside one another. But I also knew that if I ran away with him, the stories would reflect something very different. Mortals would say I was kidnapped, forced into a marriage or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this made option three the best; run away by myself. Thanks to Poseidon I had a few different locations in mind, all easily accessed by the ocean but all well outside of my mother’s reach. I knew where I wanted to go, had a plan to escape my home-turned-prison and even thought of a way to tell Poseidon without implicating him or making him look like a kidnapper. It would have to be some sort of coded letter, but something where the code was easy enough to see quickly. Last thing I needed was my mother finding me before Poseidon even had a chance…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excusing myself from the table took three minutes of my mother cutting me off mid-sentence before she finally allowed me to leave. As I trudged up the stairs I made up my mind--this would be it. I’d leave tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door to my father’s study I was glad to find my mother there with him, good, my plan might actually work…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father smiled up at me. “Hello, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Daddy, mother.” I forced my most convincing smile. “I have a letter for Poseidon… To explain why it would be inappropriate for us to continue seeing one another.” Doris was beaming, but my father studied me with careful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked softly, fully ignoring the death glares from my mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the truth I nodded. “Yes sir. I was hoping Hermes could deliver it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father looked saddened, but nodded and stood from his desk. Approaching the window he opened it wide as a bright red God appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling my services were needed so I thought I’d stop by on my way home from Athens.” He added a wink in my direction. “Lemme guess, to King Poseidon, with love from Amphitrite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing the small letter in his hands I resisted the urge to tease him. “Yes, make sure he gets it as soon as possible.” Although I kept my tone light I hoped Hermes saw the intensity in my eyes. Hermes’s smile faltered for the briefest of moments, a small nearly unnoticeable twitch at the corner of his mouth before he nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Then like a bolt of lightning he was off, disappearing into the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father shut the window and returned to his seat, next step--keep them from looking for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I don’t feel very well.” I lied, pouting a bit. “I’m going to go to rest a while.” Still on a high from thinking she had won the argument on me remaining with Poseidon, she smiled and kissed my cheek as I left my father’s study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I walked back down the hall towards my room I took a breath, this would work. But even if it didn’t… A lifetime alone on a deserted island was better than being my mother’s prisoner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Runaway Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poseidon confronts Doris as Amphitrite spends some time alone in the city</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laying in bed I stared at the ceiling as I heard everyone go into their bedrooms for the night. I paid careful attention to the muffled voice of my mother as she checked in on each room, counting the little ones and turning off lights. Mother had to pass my bedroom on her way to her own, I listened as she slowed at my door, maybe eavesdropping, but she made no effort to check on me. Once mother closed the door to her bedroom the house fell into a peaceful silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By my bedroom door was a knit bag with an extra chiton and shawl in case I needed to venture into the mortals territory. I knew where I was going at this point; Poseidon took me to a cliff one afternoon when we were still under my sister’s supervision. It was beautiful, on the edge of the Sicilian island. Although mortals did live on the island, they were on the far side and never ventured to the cliff face due to the legends that the Gods had strategically passed on. There were rumors of a horrible monster that would eat you, but it wasn’t true. Poseidon simply wanted to visit his childhood home without worrying about mortals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping down the hallway with my bag across my body I first headed to Actae before leaving. Not seeing any light coming from beneath the door I didn’t bother knocking and instead slowly opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn’t creak. Actae and Erato shared a room only slightly larger than my own. Their beds were a breath apart, making it easy to kneel between them and reach out to shake each of them gently. Erato rolled over to face me as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actae sat up, and furrowed her brow. “Amphitrite? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erato on the other hand had already taken in my appearance and figured out what was happening. “Oh my Gods, you’re running away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I forced a smile. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon’s, obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy Gaia you’re moving in with him already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as my sisters continued on and on, clearly more excited by their own assumptions of the situation than the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not pregnant are you?” Actae gasped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” I snapped, scowling at her. “Now hush. I’m leaving, yes. But I’m going alone and Poseidon doesn’t know where exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at me, dumbfounded. “So you’re running away from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… It’s complicated. He’ll know where to find me, I hope... I just don’t want to run the risk of mother finding me before he does.” reaching out to each of them, I took their hands into mine and squeezed. “I know this is sudden, but if I don’t get out now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never will.” Erato’s responding smile was sad as her eyes blurred with tears. “We understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actaea threw her arms around me. “Please be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing my sister back I fought back tears. “I will.” Separating I let out a deep breath. “If mother asks--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know nothing.” Erato reassured me with a hug of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was chilly without the sun beaming down to warm it. With my clothing stowed in my bag I slowly eased my way into the surf until the water was deep enough to use my tail. The further I swam from home, the more I worried if I was making the right decision or not. Would Poseidon be angry with me for running away? Would Hera still bless our marriage? Although the idea of not being able to spend the rest of time with Poseidon terrified me, I knew that relying on him for my freedom was not an option any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning at first light I found myself on the doorstep of Doris and Nereus’s home. Knocking on the front door it nearly cracked in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus rolled his eyes. “Is aggression necessary?” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling at my little brother I nodded. “They did something to my woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman?” Hera’s unexpected presence elicited a sharp yelp from both Zeus and I as we whirled around, finding her casually standing behind us as she puffed on a cigarette. “You sound barbaric, Poseidon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving off Hera’s comment I turned my attention back to the now opening front door. A young ocean Nymph with the same pearl white hair and green skin as Amphitrite stood there, she was a pretty little thing but clearly startled by our presence. She quickly bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Poseidon.” She greeted in a shaking voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus sighed. “What am I? Chopped liver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I elbowed my little brother. “Ocean Citizen, you ass.” I snapped at Zeus before turning my attention back to the ocean nymph. “Stand up, sweetheart. I’m here to see Amphitrite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she slowly stood back up she chewed her bottom lip and avoided my gaze. “Oh… well, sir… That might be a bit difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My blood ran cold. “Why is that?” My jaw was clenched so tight it nearly hurt, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ocean blue eyes locked with mine. “We can’t find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nymph who answered the door introduced herself as Actae before she led the three of us through the house to Nereus’s office. The old man looked distraught, exhausted and aged 10 years since I last saw him just a few days prior. On the other end of the spectrum was Doris, she didn’t look stressed or worried, just full of rage. Not exactly the response I expected from a mother with a missing daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Doris screeched upon seeing me. Jumping slightly at her mother’s ire, Actae slipped from the room and shut the door firmly behind her. Lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nereus paled. “Doris, please.” The man begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! This man steals my daughter and then shows up in my home unannounced, I will speak as I please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your king, Doris.” Hera snapped, stepping to my side. “So calm down before you say something even more stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This did nothing to subdude the irate woman before me. Glancing over Doris’s shoulder I caught Nereus’s gaze, he had always been a good and loyal subject, how he ended up with such a lunatic of a woman I’d never understand. Not wanting to lose my temper and level their home, I took a deep breath before forcing my kindest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doris… I am many things. But a kidnapper isn’t one of them.” The air grew humid as my irritation increased. “She wrote me a coded letter. I’m just starting at the most obvious place she could be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nereus’s interest piqued and he stood from behind his desk. “Coded?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. She wrote you to break off whatever affair you were carrying on.” Doris argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera scoffed. “Affair? They are courting, with my permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affair also insinuates one of us was previously attached.” I narrowed my eyes at Doris. “Last I checked, we were both single when we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nymph stuck her nose in the air in an effort to avoid my gaze. “You were promised to another.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I barked out a laugh. “Oh I was? That’s news to me.” But I knew exactly what Doris was talking about. Ever since I first saw her with Demeter I knew it would bring me nothing but trouble. “Unless… Unless my ex is going around telling everyone we’re still together.” I shot Hera a sideways glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Goddess of Marriage’s eyes widened. “She isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gestured to Doris. “Ask my future mother-in-law.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera sighed, beyond irritated with the situation. “Doris… Dear, was the one telling you that Poseidon was pre-contracted, Demeter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris’s jaw tightened. “I don’t see why that would matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like to know when another Goddess is disrupting my work.” Hera hissed through clenched teeth. To my right, Zeus nudged me with his elbow before leaning in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera is about to get pissed… Maybe we should go wait outside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat. “Well, I’m not going to find Amphitrite standing here arguing with you.” I reasoned, eyeing Doris. “I’m leaving. If she turns up and you don’t notify me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nereus gulped. “You will be the first to know, your majesty.” He vowed, ignoring the heated glare from his wife. Exiting the small home office and tracing out steps back through the home Zeus and I were met with the curious eyes of all 49 of Amphitrite’s sisters. They were a rainbow of blues and greens, ranging in ages from mere months younger than Amphitrite all the way to an infant. Once back outside Zeus let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting a vasectomy.” The idea of Zeus actually going through with it, and Hera allowing it made me laugh as we both continued walking towards the water’s edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Poseidon!” Turning back towards the house I watched as one of Amphitrite’s sisters came running towards us, I felt like I should remember her name but it was a different one than who had welcomed us. She was flushed. “Before she left… She stopped to say goodbye to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a step closer. “Did she tell you where she was going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young nymph shook her head. “No sir… Just that, you would know where to find her… she hoped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was not the information I wanted, it was helpful nonetheless. I breathed a sigh of relief and gave the nymph a hug, which caused her to go as rigid as a board. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I released her she nodded and looked anywhere but at me. “N-no problem, your majesty…” she stammered awkwardly as she took a step back and smoothed her long, white hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bustling market hummed with life as I adjusted my head covering and made my way through the crowd. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon of the city, giving the atmosphere a soft red glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surreal, walking among mortals and blending in so seamlessly… When I had come to the city with Poseidon, although he looked mortal, the people had still seemed to give him a wide birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam!” I turned at the slight tug on my sleeve. Turning I found a wide-eyed child looking up at me, a pomegranate in her little hands. “Would you like a fruit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling down at her I patted the top of her head. “I’m sorry dear, but I don’t have any money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the booth where the rest of the fruit was displayed, a young man with a thick black beard and pale green eyes smiled at me. “For a beautiful young lady? No charge!” Accepting the kind gift I took a small bite before heading back into the thinning crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was twilight by the time I reached the center of the city, most people had gone home and the streets were beginning to grow quiet and peaceful. The fountain where Poseidon and I had sat on our first date was deserted, except for an elderly man tossing seeds to a flock of birds. With my partially eaten plum in hand I took a seat and watched as the last few people went home for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no telling when or if Poseidon would find me, I knew that. But living alone on the streets was much better than living as a prisoner to my mother. Just as I did last night, I would find another reef to curl up around on the ocean floor to sleep, it was safer than trying to find someplace among the mortals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the city, I was acutely aware of the elderly man feeding the birds. Although his movements were slow, they were coming closer and closer… Doing my best to remain calm, I focused on the fact that he was just a little old man. Surely I could protect myself against a little old man…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, madam?” I turned, he was not within an arms reach. He had the most gentle faces, with deep, dark green eyes and skin that looked like it had spent many long days under the sun. His long white beard was tied halfway down with a small piece of twine, while his elbow length white hair remained loose and free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?”  Although he was a total stranger, something about him was oddly calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled a little wider, he had immaculate teeth for such an elderly mortal… My stomach tightened. “Excuse me for being so forward… But, by chance is your name Amphitrite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in my throat as I braced myself to run; if mother sent him I would need to escape quickly. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed fully as he breathed a deep sigh of relief. After taking a quick glance around the towns’ center to ensure we were alone he snapped his fingers and a white mist began to swirl around him, allowing his disguise to melt away so he could present himself in his natural form. When the mist cleared I felt my mouth fall open; he was much taller than I imagined, and more imposing, but still familiar. His white hair was still long, thick and curly, but his beard was now woven with strands of silver. He wore a long grey himation that draped around his green godly body, an array of circular markings on his arms, chest, and calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, my darling, have caused quite a stir.” Oceanus’s playful smirk reminded me of my own smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have?” My voice cracked as I struggled to come to terms with the fact that I was talking to a man I had previously believed to be locked away in Tartarus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “It would appear you hold the heart of a king and with that, my dear comes more power than any God or mortal should wield.” He sat beside me on the fountains’ edge. “Running away, although an effective method in escaping your mother, comes with ramifications.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at my grandfather I felt my brow furrow. “What do you mean by that?” Wordlessly, Oceanus pointed off into the distance, over the coastline and into the distant sky… A storm, large, dark, and deadly loomed in the distance, quickly growing in size and speed. My heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oceanus leaned in a bit closer to whisper in my ear. “Best to go tell him you’re alright, don’t you think?” Silently, lost in my own thoughts and worries, I nodded, accepting my grandfather’s outstretched hand. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm working on the last two chapters now and plan to have them up as soon as possible! I have a lot more ideas for what I want to do with these two but I'll be posting it separately from this :) Please comment and kudo as you see fit &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Our Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amphitrite and Poseidon are reunited</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter, I am working on the epilogue now :)</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has read this and left a comment or kudos! I struggle with long form but really wanted to write this. I still have a lot of short story ideas for these two so please be on the look out for a series of one shots I hope to start putting out later this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We swam side by side, able to keep up with one another in speed which only Poseidon had been able to do before. It was so strange, being near a man I had only heard of. Mother spoke about Oceanus as if he was the most powerful god to ever exist, when it was common knowledge he was far from it and never even thought himself to be very powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question?” I asked as the coral reef below Poseidon’s castle came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear girl.” His eyes sparkled with mirth as we paused just a few hundred meters from our destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The markings…” I touched one on his forearm. “How do I stop them from growing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of an answer Oceanus’s eyes softened and he pulled me into a gentle hug. After a moment, he held me at arm’s length and looked me deep in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a beautiful, powerful Sea Goddess.” His eyes were firm and determined as he spoke. “The marks on your skin are a badge of honor, a sign of your strength as an ocean deity. To be unlike other Goddesses, you most look different from them as well.” He cupped one of my cheeks in his large hand to keep my gaze from dropping to the ocean floor. “I know it is not what you want… I once struggled with it myself. But know this, if someone cannot accept you because of who you are, and how you look. Well, then they are not worthy of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, it wasn’t what I wanted to hear… I wanted a fix, a cure, but looking down at my hands, I realized that much like one's skin color, or family, there was no changing certain aspects about myself. There were so few people who were bothered by my marks; mother was of course, which was most likely why she worked so hard to repress my powers… My sisters were confused by them, but never seemed to truly care. Then there was Poseidon. Memories of him tracing them after making love rushed forward, every time he found another he would kiss it like his life depended on that simple action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth that covered my cheeks must have been noticeable. Oceanus chuckled lightly as he released me and backed off a bit. “You love him as much as he loves you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My embarrassment only deepened. “In the beginning I wasn’t sure… I was worried he would always care more for me… But now?” I shook my head. “I can’t live without him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, it was a low baritone of a sound that seemed to send little shockwaves through the water. “Just as it should be, dear child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oceanus delivered me to Poseidon’s doorstep. Then wordlessly and with a fleeting kiss on the forehead, he melted back into the water that surrounded the island like castle. Taking a deep breath I opened the front door and entered the castle. Voice echoed throughout as I wandered through the foyer and down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is one little Goddesses!” Zeus bellowed. “She cannot be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult to find!” I winced as his anger caused the air to grow hot with electricity. Running my fingertips along the wall as I wandered towards the voices, I smirked at the feeling of the cold stone, it was just like what was used throughout Athens…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway eventually opened up into a massive sitting room, the outside walls were made up of floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto an angry ocean, there was enough seating for Poseidon’s entire family in addition to every other living sea creature. Gathered were all twelve Olympians, dressed for battle. Zeus was humming with electricity as he brandished a lightning bolt to the ten gathered before him, but they weren’t who my eyes went too. I was far more concerned by the storm inducing God who had his back turned, an arm braced against the window as he seethed with emotion. His entire body was rigid, shoulders taught and humidity filling the air as he took steady, measured breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena glanced over her shoulder and found me standing in the doorway. Smirking to herself, she reached out and taped Ares on the shoulder. Following his sister’s gaze the God of War breathed a sigh of relief. “Uh, pops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Ares!” Zeus growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera looked at where Ares was pointing. “Zeus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only enraged the King of Gods more. “I said quiet, woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back.” My voice seemed to echo throughout the room, leading eleven of the twelve Gods to turn to me and visibly relax. At Hera’s beaconing I entered the massive room and went to her side. Placing a hand on my shoulder once I reached her side, I felt the heat of everyone’s gaze on me. Judging by their expressions, almost everyone was relieved to see me… Everyone except for Demeter. She stood behind Hestia, glowering at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera smoothed my windswept hair. “We’ll excuse ourselves… I think it would be best if you convinced him you’re alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaia knows he hasn’t listened to any of us.” Artemis hissed, rolling her eyes as she slung her bow over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone filed out silently as I slowly crept up behind Poseidon. He stood as rigid as a stone, if not for the pulsing vein in his neck I would have been convinced he was a well painted statue. Once I was at this side I found Poseidon had his eyes closed, breathing slowly and steadily through his nose while he maintained a clenched jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, fearful of frightening the hyper focused God, I reached up to caress the side of his handsome face… When the back of my fingers made contact with his cheek Poseidon jumped, moving a breath away and opening his eyes wide in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment we stood in silence, staring at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. “Amphitrite… If I’m dreaming again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head I couldn’t help but smile. One night away and he dreamed of me? Deciding it was better to show, rather than tell I slowly slid my arms around Poseidon’s neck. Twisting my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck I drew him down to my level before brushing my lips against his. At first he was hesitant, almost fearful that the kiss would break the illusion he was living in, but once he felt the warmth of my lips against his, he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him as he turned and pressed me against the windows. His lips collided with mine in a bruising kiss, his frantic movements were sloppy, almost comical as he fought to touch every square inch of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit you’re real.” He breathed, finally breaking our kiss so he could look me in the eye. “After leaving your parents house… I searched the oceans and couldn’t find you anywhere.” He pressed his forehead against mine. “I thought you were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I brushed my nose against his playfully. “No, just hiding… I was in Athens. At the market.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed. “Who found you? I made my brothers responsible for searching the lands…” Poseidon sighed as a blush warmed his cheeks. “I was uh… Frantic…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Grandfather. He… he said a few things that made me reconsider how I see myself… how I see us.” Poseidon blanched. “All in a good way!” I assured him. Poseidon loosened his grip on me just enough so I could slide down his body and stand up on my own. He was sure to keep a firm grip on me though, his hands firmly on my waist as he bent down until our foreheads touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. “Hades must have asked him to go looking for you… Zeus doesn’t know it but we didn’t lock everyone up. I couldn’t bring myself to throw the old man in Tartarus, he stepped aside so willingly.” Poseidon ran a hand through his hair. “What did he help you realize, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be without you anymore.” I whispered, relaxing against him as I breathed in his salt-spray and sunshine scent. Poseidon ran his finger tips up and down my spine as I spoke, making it difficult to focus. “I don’t care if we’re married or not, I can’t go back there. I can’t feel like I could lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon chuckled as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, still trying to settle himself back down. “Babe, I came close to unleashing the biggest storm in mortal history because I couldn’t find you for 30 hours… I’m not going anywhere without a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you were so focused on…?” I questioned, tracing the lines of his collarbones with my fingertip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was uh… trying to keep from starting an earthquake… Deep breathing, visualization… All the crap Hades lectures me about.” Poseidon rolled his eyes. Looking back down to me he smiled. “So does that mean you’ve changed your mind? About waiting to get married?” His eyes sparkled with hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He looked a little crestfallen by my answer but I pressed on. “I’ve just decided I want to do things our way, not Hera’s way or my mother’s.” </span>
  <span>Poseidon beamed at the idea and quickly kissed me again, holding me tightly in his arms with the ocean surrounding us. I lost myself in his taste, his smell, the feel of his arms around me. There was no doubt, this was what I wanted, and this was my future.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue: Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo this is it for this! I will have a continuation series of shorter fics involving these two. It's just a bunch of scene ideas that didn't fit in with this story line, I hope you will come read those as well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My leg bounced nervously as Poseidon and I sat side by side at the conference table. Hera sat at the head of the table, sipping on a gin and tonic as she scanned over the contract one last time before my parents arrived. Beside me, Poseidon reached out and put a hand over my knee, stilling my erratic movements. When his gaze met mine, he gave me his most reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just a formality, dear.” Hera reassured me for the tenth time in so many minutes. “Such an outdated concept, but sadly the Kings have to uphold traditions or the mortals run rampant…” She rolled her eyes as the doors opened. Immediately Hera turned her attention to my parents with the brightest, fakest smile I had ever seen one her face. “Ah, Nereus, Doris! Welcome, please have a seat.” She gestured to the empty chairs across the table from Poseidon and I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had run away nearly two years prior. Once showing up safely in his home, Poseidon sent word to my father that I was safe and sound and not returning home. In response my mother threw my belongings into the ocean and sent my sisters to inform me that I was no longer welcome there. It was a cold, rash reaction on her part but not at all unsurprising after everything she had said and done. She had lost control of the situation and that made her angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Poseidon and I already seated in the room did nothing to brighten my mother’s mood. Even after all this time apart, it hurt to know she still didn’t care if I was happy or not. Doris scowled at us coldly as she took her seat beside my father who had never looked happier. As he sat down across from Poseidon, he winked at me with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the rumors are true?” Doris snapped, her nose in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera sighed, already exhausted by her dramatics. “What rumors, Doris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That this so-called King has kidnapped my daughter and taken her as his bride!” Her voice was a harsh screech that had me wincing into Poseidon’s side. He gave my knee another reassuring squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partially true.” Poseidon admitted plainly. “We’re engaged. But I told you already, I never kidnapped her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris scoffed. “That’s not what the mortals are saying! It’s all over the cities! Little Amphitrite, kidnapped, raped and taken against her will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because everything the mortals say is true.” Hera rolled her eyes. “According to them I threw my own son off of Olympus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blasphemy!” I cried, my chest tightened at the thought of anyone saying such awful things about the man I loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon leaned over and kissed the hollow behind my ear. “We knew these sorts of things would happen, we know they aren’t true.” We locked eyes. “That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath I nodded in agreement and turned my attention back to Hera and her marriage contract and doing my best to ignore the heated glare from my mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our marriage contract was unlike any other Hera had ever drawn up, and was exactly what Poseidon had requested; we would be equals in marriage as well as in power. We would be partners in marriage as well as in the running of our realm. We would share everything, allowing me to fill in for him if something were to ever happen. It was a terrifying concept, running the oceans, but it was what Poseidon wanted for us. He never again wanted me to be considered a second-rate citizen just for my gender and for that, I was grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you here today as a show of goodwill, Doris. Don’t make me regret that.” Hera warned before pushing them a copy. “This is a final review of the marriage contract before the wedding. The ceremony is still a few months away but I wanted to have this done so they could focus on the more exciting parts of wedding planning.” Poseidon winked at me before mouthing “chocolate fountain” as Hera explained the situation to my parents. Father was perfectly at ease, scanning over the document carefully with a pleased look on his face while my mother scowled and pouted. “Let me be perfectly clear.” Hera stared my mother down. “This is not Poseidon asking your permission, he is a King, he doesn’t have too. But since you are his fiance’s parents he at least wanted you to be aware of what she was signing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father looked up from the contract and smiled gratefully at Poseidon. “Thank you, your majesty. Your kindness is greatly appreciated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been a loyal subject, Nereus. I couldn’t imagine doing something to intentionally hurt you.” It was moments like this, although small and somewhat insignificant, that I saw Poseidon as a king. He was fair, determined and kind hearted. Although he was still learning the finer points of ruling, he truly wanted what was best for all of his people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris cleared her throat, breaking tranquility of the moment Poseidon and father had been sharing. “What if we do not approve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you will be banished from my dominion.” Poseidon sighed as if the very idea bored him. “You will be able to pick between the Underworld or Olympus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t count on either opening their gates willingly.” Hera mused in a sing-song voice as she took the contract back and re-organized her file folder. This left my mother with her mouth hanging open in shock as my father panicked slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, King Poseidon.” Father quickly interjected before Doris had another chance to say something offensive. “We are beyond excited. Aren’t we, Doris?” The look my father gave my mother was reminiscent of the way I had seen her look at him a million times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris huffed. “Thrilled.” No part of her body language matched her words, but that wasn’t the point. I didn’t need her approval, but her compliance was necessary. Especially if I ever wanted the mortals to learn the truth of the situation. Poseidon never gave the opinion of the mortals a second thought, like him or not they had to pray to him for safe passage and rain. But that didn’t keep me from hating the idea of anyone thinking the worst of him. </span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>The moment we arrived home I stripped out of my dress and walked into the kitchen. Poseidon followed happily, tossing off his own clothing as he playfully swatted at my behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes for dinner?” I asked as I stared into the pantry, trying to think of what to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fiance came up behind me, lightly tapping on my butt as if I was a set of drums. “Whatever your cooking sounds good to me.” He leaned down and began to cover my neck with kisses. “So long as I can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for desert…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the pancake mix I couldn’t help but laugh, his breath always tickled. “Desert, an appetizer…” With the chocolate chips in one hand and the pancake mix in the other I turned in his arms to smile up at him. “Anyway you want me, I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever?” He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I appreciate every single one of you &lt;3 </p><p>if you'd like to be friends I'm on instagram with the same name!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world and keep me writing &lt;3 </p><p>xoxo Bree</p><p>As a community, fanfic writers have become aware that some readers believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Any similarity between our works of fanfiction and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, and being a superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, it is due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>